Scary
by Amy Baskerville
Summary: "Nouveau lycée, nouvelle ville, nouvelle vie en somme. Je suis content de pouvoir repartir à zéro ici où personne ne me connait. J'ai décidé de tout changer. Nouvelle coupe, nouveaux vêtements, j'en suis presque beau. J'ai l'air assuré, confiant, avec ce sourire en coin. C'est dingue, l'apparence change tout... Mais c'est comme porter un masque." [SUPER JUNIOR] [EunHae principal]
1. Chapter 1

Je vais poster ici cette fic... Bon, j'ai pas pu mettre tous les genres, donc : Romance, friendship, hurt/comfort, humor, drama, school-fic~ 

* * *

Nouveau lycée, nouvelle ville, nouvelle vie en somme. Je suis content de pouvoir repartir à zéro ici où personne ne me connais. J'ai décidé de tout changer.

Depuis la mort de mon père, je me suis renfermé sur moi-même. Je ne sais plus tellement comment j'en suis arrivé à me faire harceler, mais le jour où on m'a conseillé de me suicider, j'ai réalisé que j'étais seul. Je me rappelle ce jour... Ils faisaient des travaux dans le lycée, alors les élèves devaient utiliser l'escalier à l'extérieur. Ce jour-là, comme tous les autres, j'étais à la fin du rang, tout seul à regarder le vide par-dessus la rampe de l'escalier. Quand je suis arrivé en haut, un de mes anciens ''potes'' s'est tourné vers moi et m'a dit : ''Tu devrais sauter, ça serait mieux pour tout le monde sérieux, pourquoi t'es encore là ?'' Sur le coup ça m'a rien fait. J'avais peut être pas compris. C'est qu'en rentrant chez moi le soir que j'ai réalisé qu'on attendait que je meure. Au fil des jours, c'était de pire en pire, je déprimais. Ma mère m'a fait arrêter le lycée, et j'ai suivi des cours à domicile. Je travaillais bien, j'avais de bons résultat, ça me donnais l'impression de réussir quelque chose.

Je me suis enfermé dans un monde que je m'étais créé, j'en sortais rarement pour affronter la réalité. Quand je le faisais, mes ciseaux étaient mes meilleurs aliés. J'ai commencé à me scarifier. Alors oui, c'est ''pas la bonne solution'', mais à ce moment ça me soulageait. J'ai fini par arrêter.

Maintenant, j'ai décidé de tout changer. Tout. Nouvelle coupe, nouveaux vêtements, j'en suis presque beau. J'ai l'air assuré, confiant, avec ce sourire en coin. C'est dingue, l'apparence change tout... Mais c'est comme porter un masque.

Ça sera mon premier jour dans ce lycée... Bien heureusement le jour de la rentrée !

J'arrive pile à l'heure, et me dépêche de regarder dans quelle classe je suis. Je me rends devant la salle indiqué, comme prévu je connais personne. Un petit groupe de filles me regardent en me faisant des clins d'oeil. Je fais quoi ? Un sourire... ouais c'est bien un sourire ! Sourire amical ? Nan, je vais avoir l'air con. Sourire timide ? J'aurais l'air encore plus con. Sourire charmeur ? EUH QUOI ?! Ah ben si, ça marche...

Un mec s'approche de moi. Il a l'air plutôt populaire, un chef de bande ?

Hey, salut toi ! T'es nouveau ici ?

Salut. Ouais, pourquoi ?

Je prends un peu peur même si je ne le montre pas. Pourquoi il vient vers moi ? J'aime pas ça...

J'me rappellais pas d'un mec mignon comme toi, ça m'étonnais. Héhé, mais c'est normal puisque je t'avais jamais vu !

Hein ? Je reste hébété, si je m'attendais à ce qu'on me sorte ça un jour... !

Il ne disait rien, il attendait que je parle ? Ah ben il peut attendre longtemps, je risque pas de dire quoi que ce soit, et puis comment répondre à ça ? Je sais même pas si il est sérieux...

Mmh, je t'ai choqué ou quoi ? Rit-il. Moi c'est Heechul, et toi ?

Donghae...

C'est drôle, mais il avait presque l'air sympa en disant son nom... Je le détaille avec plus de soin. Il a l'air plutôt effeminé avec ses cheveux longs bruns, pourtant les autres le respectent.

Il passe un bras autour de mes épaules et commence à me raconter comment marche ce lycée, les gens à éviter, et il me montre sa bande. Il me précise que tous ne sont pas dans la même classe, mais qu'une bonne partie est ici. Je l'écoute sans rien dire. Je ne sais absolument pas pourquoi il agit comme ça avec moi, mais c'est pas pour me déplaire.

Le prof arrive, on s'installe, Heechul à côté de moi. Il continue de me parler, le prof ne voit rien ou alors il ne dit rien.

Donc tu fais gaffe aux meufs, là, c'est des pestes, elles adorent lancer des rumeurs, et comme elles sont populaires les autres y croient.

Je le coupe.

Et toi, tu es populaire aussi, non ?

Un grand sourire apparaît sur son visage, on dirait que ce que j'ai dit lui a fait plaisir...

Evidemment, pourquoi tu poses la questions ? Je suis le plus beau et le plus aimé ici... Je savais que tu le verrai dès le début ! Aish, je passe vraiment pas inaperçu...

Je hausse un sourcil. Bon, pourquoi pas, hein...

Hum, ouais... T'es modeste, toi...

Mon prof de modestie est mort très jeune ! Fit-il d'un ton théâtral

Je ris doucement. Finalement, je l'aime bien. Enfin autant que possible en le connaissant depuis une heure.

Après les cours, il insiste pour me présenter à ses amis. Je me laisse trainer jusqu'à eux.

Ils n'ont pas l'air étonné de me rencontrer si soudainement. Bah, tant mieux. Après un petit discours d'Heechul -c'est-à-dire une demie-heure- il me laisse enfin rentrer chez moi. Un de ses amis fait le même trajet. Je crois qu'il s'appelle Hyukjae.

Je marche à côté de lui sans dire un mot, gêné. J'aimerais aborder la conversation mais je vois pas quoi dire... Il a l'air de le comprendre et lance la discussion.

Je suppose que t'es surpris de l'attitude d'Heechul. Mais t'en fais pas, ça lui arrive des fois, il va brusquement vers quelqu'un et lui demande de devenir son ami. Il m'a fait le coup aussi.

Je le regarde surpris.

Ah bon ?

Ouais... Bienvenue ! Fit-il en me donnant une tape amicale à l'épaule.


	2. Chapter 2

Le réveil sonne... Pourquoi il sonne, c'est les vacances... Je suis pas idiot au point d'oublier de le désactiver, pas vrai ?

J'appuis sur le bouton, le bruit insupportable de l'alarme cesse. Je me remets bien confortablement sous ma couverture, sans ouvrir les yeux une seconde, toujours endormi. Et le sommeil m'emporte... C'est parfait...

DONGHAE ! Il est déjà parti ? Aigoo, cet enfant va me rendre folle !

Maman ? Mais pourquoi elle m'appelle ? Et pourquoi je serais parti ? Puis parti où ?

J'ouvre brusquement les yeux. Je suis pas idiot au point d'oublier de désactiver le réveil, ça non... Mais au point d'oublier que c'est PLUS les vacances, là oui !

Résistant difficilement à l'envie de me claquer la tête contre le mur, je me lève et me prépare en quatrième vitesse. Je sors et cours vers le lycée, parce qu'évidemment j'ai loupé le bus ! Je regarde l'heure, il ne me reste que 5 minutes... 3 minutes... 2 minutes... 1 minutes... Ouf, juste avant la fermeture des portes !

J'arrive essouflé devant la salle, chance pour moi ce prof est souvent en retard. Hyukjae pouffe en me voyant, et Heechul me saute carrément dessus.

Alors mon petit poisson, on est resté trop longtemps dans l'eau ?

Il éclate de rire. Poisson ? Bah, si il veut après tout... J'acquiesce faiblement, partagé entre la gêne et la timidité. J'entends un ricanement à ma gauche, et quelqu'un tire sur mon T-shirt. Je me tourne et vois Hyukjae tenir la couture intérieur de mon haut, ma main agitée de tremblements dû à une crise de fou-rire apparement violente.

T'aurais au moins pu mettre ton T-shirt à l'endroit, non ?

Je rougis, embrarrassé.

Le prof arrive, coupant les discussions, et le cours commence. Les heures passent lentement, j'attends juste la récré pour filer aux toilettes remettre ce foutu T-shirt à l'endroit. Parce qu'évidemment comme ça se voit, bah je me fais charrier par tout le monde... Merci Heechul pour l'avoir gueulé en plein cours...

Enfin la cloche sonne, je me lève et cours hors de la salle, sous les rires de mes futurs ex-nouveaux amis. Il n'y a personne, je ne prends pas la peine d'entrer dans une cabine et retire directement mon T-shirt. Quand je remonte mon regard sur le miroir face à moi, je sursaute violemment et me retourne.

Tu m'as fait peur ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

Bah quoi, c'est un lieu public, nan ?

Je n'ajoute rien et me retourne. Mais le regard du blond fixé sur moi par le biais du miroir me déstabillise. Je retourne mon T-shirt et m'apprête à le remettre quand une main se pose sur mon poignet, puis remonte jusqu'à mon épaule. Je me tourne vers Hyukjae et ouvre la bouche pour lui demander ce qu'il fabrique, mais je me fige en sentant sa main s'aventurer sur mon torse. Je mets un temps avant de réagir et de me dégager brutalement.

Wah, t'es vraiment bien fait... Je t'envie !

Il me fait un grand sourire et sors joyeusement. Je cligne des yeux plusieurs fois, renfile mon T-shirt et sors. Ce mec... est bizarre. Mais, si Heechul est bizarre, les gens avec qui il traine le sont aussi, non ?

Sans relever qu'Heechul traine aussi avec moi, je me dépêche de trouver la salle 13 où a lieu le prochain cours. J'en profite pour parler plus ou moins discrètement avec Jungsu, il m'a l'air à peu près normal. Quoique...

L'heure de manger sonne enfin. Oui, l'heure de manger ! Je me pose lourdement sur ma chaise, affamé, et commence mon repas, quand une chose non-identifié atterit sur moi.

Aloooors mon petit Fishy, tu nous attends même pas pour le repas ?

Hyukjae s'assoit à côté de moi, c'est-à-dire à moitié sur mes genoux, et mange tranquillement, un bras autour de mes épaules. Comment devrais-je réagir ? Je vois le regard rassurant de Jungsu. Ça veut dire que c'est normal ? Le blond pique dans l'assiette de Jungsu, aucune réaction. Ah bah oui, c'est normal. Bon... pourquoi pas après tout ! Je décide de jouer son jeu et passe mon bras libre autour de sa taille. Le résultat ? Bah... Maintenant c'est mon assiette qu'il attaque. Je soupire pour cacher mon sourire.

Salut, à demain !

Je réponds au sourire que me lance Hyukjae et termine le petit bout de trajet seul. La journée est passé tellement vite... C'est en pensant au blond que je rentre chez moi ce soir-là. Et au fil des jours, je me sépare de lui chaque fois en me sentant encore plus proche. J'ai fini par apprendre à les connaître, toute la bande... Je ne sais pas si on peut dire que j'en fais vraiment parti, mais pour eux il semble clair que la réponse est oui. Moi je doute. Comment tout peut devenir si beau d'un coup ? Juste parce qu'un mec un peu cinglé m'a trouvé mignon ? J'ai dû finir par admettre que peut-être, la vie peut être heureuse pour moi.

Pour en revenir à Hyukjae... Il est tellement ce que j'aimerais être. Mais comment lui dire que je l'admire ? Il va se foutre de moi... C'est mort, il saura pas. De toute façon ça m'étonnerais pas qu'il ai déjà compris tout seul. Il a toujours l'air d'en savoir plus que tout le monde...

Hae, tu dors ?

La voix de Sungmin me sort de mes pensées.

Oui ? Quoi ?

Il me souris.

C'est vrai que les maths c'est chiant, mais évite de ronfler en cours quand même. Surtout que lui il met des heures de colle. Le méchant !

Son ''insulte'' criée dans un chuchotement me fait sourire, et je manque d'éclater de rire en voyant son expression boudeuse. Il reprend, plus bas :

Eh au fait Hae...

Hum ?

Faudrait que tu m'aide pour un truc, enfin si tu veux bien...

Au fur et à mesure qu'il parle, son ton baisse. Il est obligé de se rapprocher pour que je comprenne ce qu'il dit, au point qu'il fini avec sa tête posée sur mon épaule, légèrement relevée pour que sa bouche soit plus près de mon oreille, et les yeux fixés sur le tableau à l'instar des miens.

… c'est à propos d'un truc top-secret, donc personne doit être au courant hein. Je peux te faire confiance ?

Évidemment.

Alors voilà, c'est que-

Il se tait brusquement, le prof nous regarde fixement.

Vous deux là ! Ça va je vous dérange pas trop j'espère !? C'est quoi cette attitude en cours !? Vous avez décidé de jouer le coussin Mr. Lee Donghae ?!

L'image m'amuse et je dois me mordre les joues pour ne pas rire. Et le petit pouffement étouffé de Sungmin juste à côté de moi me n'aide pas, mais alors pas du tout ! J'entends faiblement la table d'à côté se rapprocher. Mais c'est qui le con qui me fait des chatouilles ?! J'éclate de rire, le prof est furieux.

Lee Donghae ! C'est la porte !

Mais monsieur, Donghae c'est pas une porte... !

Lee Hyukjae, ou l'art de faire des commentaires pertinants. N'empêche que sur le moment, j'ai ris encore plus. J'étais comme un abruti en plein fou-rire au milieu du cours.

Lee Hyukjae ! Vous prenez la porte tous les deux, dehors !

POURQUOI ON DOIT SE PRENDRE LA PORTE ?!

Emporté dans mon élan, je frappe involontairement ma tête contre ma table, et assez violemment. Mais ça m'amuse encore plus.

DÉGAGEZ !

C'est donc soutenu par Hyukjae que je quitte la salle, mon rire devenant vraiment contagieux pour le reste de la classe.

On s'affale dans le couloir, moi complètement écroulé sur ses genoux.

Ah... J'ai mal...

Respire...

Je vois bien qu'il rit aussi ! Ça le fait rire de me voir mourir et agoniser juste devant lui ?!

Après plusieurs -douloureuses- minutes, notre fou-rire se calme enfin. Il me tapote l'épaule et j'oriente mon regard vers lui.

Ça fait du bien de rire comme ça... Merci mon Fishy !

Je lui fais un grand sourire.

C'est ça que j'aime avec lui, pouvoir rire stupidement sans se préoccuper du reste. Pas d'ambiguité, juste de l'amitié...


	3. Chapter 3

_« **«...Regardez-le... »** ... **« ...Il est bizzare... »** ... **« Hé, l'alien ! Tu viens d'où en fait ? »** ... **« Laisse tomber on s'en fout, tant qu'il se casse et qu'il retourne chez lui ! Hahaha »** … Si seulement je pouvais... Si je pouvais, je partirais... Je ne suis pas comme vous... **« Oh regardez, c'est le mec bizzare ! Hé toi là, t'es dans la classe de mon frère non ? .. Tu réponds quand on te parle connard ?! » **… Les coups ne m'atteignent plus... Le douleur dans ma poitrine est trop forte, je ne sens rien d'autre... J'ai l'impression de mourir, et l'envie aussi... Je veux que mon cauchemar s'arrête... »_

Je me réveille en sursaut, affolé. Mes cheveux me bouchent la vue, je les éloigne d'une main fébrile. C'est en sentant mes doigts devenir humides que je prends conscience que je suis en train de pleurer. À l'époque, on me qualifiait de pleurnichard... J'ai toujours eu du mal à retenir mes larmes. Et pourtant, il y en a tellement qui sont toujours emprisonnées dans mes souvenirs. Ces gouttes de tristesse et de désespoir qui m'ont empoissonné, qui m'ont guidée vers les ténèbres, le noir sans goût de la dépression.  
Mes souvenirs me reviennent par flash, me serrant le cœur, me coupant le respiration, me donnant le vertige. Je pose une main sur mon front, l'autre cramponnée aux draps, et je tire violemment une des mes mèches brunes, avec l'espoir de revenir à la réalité. Ça ne marche pas. Je panique, je veux que ça cesse, par pitié, je veux sortir de ce cauchemar, je veux me réveiller...

_J'étouffe._

Je rejette ma tête en arrière, je me cogne mais ne le remarque même pas. Je tire sur le col de mon T-shirt, il m'étrangle, j'ai besoin d'air, j'ai besoin d'aide.

_J'étouffe._

Je suis tiraillé entre l'envie de me recroqueviller sur moi-même et mon besoin vital de respirer. Je souffre d'être ouvert au monde mais je ne peux pas survivre sans. Comment faire ? C'est comme choisir entre le feu et la glace. Brûlé par les autres, glacé par la solitude.

_J'étouffe._

Je me lève lentement, faible et tremblant. Je m'approche du bureau, mon esprit toujours perdu dans mes réminiscences. J'attrape mes ciseaux. C'est une nécessité maintenant.

_J'étouffe._

Je les pose contre ma peau, prêt à les enfoncer, quand un éclair de conscience me vient. Je me suis juré de ne pas recommencer. Tout va bien maintenant. J'ai rencontré des gens biens. J'écarte le ciseau de mon bras et le referme. Mais je sais bien que l'être humain est pourri jusqu'aux os, cruel et hypocrite. Je sais qu'ils mentent. Ils ne m'apprécient pas, qui pourrait m'apprécier ?!

_J'étouffe._

On m'a déjà fait comprendre que l'amitié n'existe pas, c'est juste un joli mot qui fait rêver les enfant, mais derrière se cache juste un désillusion. Rien ne s'arrange jamais ! Je me crispe et lance l'objet à travers la pièce. Mon souffle s'apaise, mon corps relâche toute la tension, à tel point que je m'écroule au sol.

Quand j'ouvre les yeux, il est 7 heures. Je me prépare normalement, mais remarque une petite marque sur mon avant-bras.

_« Bah... Personne n'y fera attention ! »_

J'enfile mes chaussures, balance mon sac sur mon épaule, me force à sourire et quitte la maison. En arrivant au lycée, j'aperçois Hyukjae en compagnie de Sungmin, les deux me sourient en me faisant de grands gestes de la main. Je cherche un trace de mensonge, mais j'ai jamais été doué pour ces trucs-là. Je viens vers eux, les salue d'une voix horriblement fragile, et tente un sourire.

Donghae... ça va ? Me demande Sungmin, plus aucune trace de sourire sur son visage

Oui, et toi ?

Pas à nous Hae, qu'est-ce qu'y t'es arrivé ? Intervient le blond, ignorant ma question

Rien, c'est juste... -je soupire- J'ai mal dormi.

Ils échangent un regard, sceptiques, mais aucun des deux n'ajoute quoi que se soit, et ils changent de sujet.

Aaaalors mon petit poisson, pas trop mal au ventre ? Moi si, votre petit show à toi et Hyukjae m'a fait teeeellement rire, j'ai adoré !

Je n'ai pas besoin de me tourner pour savoir qui m'a dit ça, ni a qui appartient le bras échoué sur mon épaule comme un phoque solitaire.

Bonjour à toi aussi Heechul... Fis-je dans un sourire

Ce mec à le don de vous remonter le moral par sa simple présence, c'est dingue ça !

Oh mon Fishynounet t'es vexé que j'ai oublié le bonjour ? Bonjour bonjour bonjour bonjour bonjour ! Rit Heechul en ébouriffant mes cheveux à chaque mot.

Yaaah ! Je m'étais coiffé ce matin !

Oh t'inquiète, on voit pas la différence... S'incruste Jungsu avec un petit clin d'oeil

Je commence à marmonner de façon incompréhensible, faisant rire les quatres abrutis.

On rentre en cours les gars.

Oui avec le méchant méchant !

Je m'installe donc à côté de Sungmin pendant que le prof nous lance, à Hyukjae et moi, un regard noir. Je pense qu'il est inutile de préciser qui est ce prof... ce ''méchant méchant'', selon Sungmin...

L'heure passe rapidement, étonnament. Et juste après : latin ! Quelle merde ce truc... J'en peux plus de cette option, déjà que ma moyenne tourne autour de 5, mais bon au moins la prof est cool -enfin elle sait pas gérer la classe quoi- et on peut passer l'heure à discuter, Min' et moi. Oui parce que bien sûr, on est le deux seuls suicidaires de notre classe à avoir cette option.

Comme d'habitude, une table de trois, moi, Sungmin et Kyuhyun, un mec d'une autre classe qui a le même amour profond pour le latin que nous -ironie-. Kyuhyun est plutôt sociable, franchement beau, et il perd pas une occasion de rire avec nous. J'ai cru comprendre que Sungmin et lui se connaissent depuis 3 ans, ils ont juste latin en commun et n'ont jamais été dans la même classe, mais le lien entre eux est vraiment fort. J'en suis presque envieux !

La prof nous donne des révisions sur l'imparfait, moi qui ne connais que ma première déclinaison, je sens que ça va être comique cette année... J'ai arrêté de copier mes cours en 4eme, forcément j'ai pas le niveau ! Pour les contrôles je mets les décinaisons selon mon inspiration, si ça sonne joli ou pas... Au pif quoi ! Et j'ai déjà eu un 14 comme ça !

Comme d'habitude, Kyuhyun nous fait rire en nous racontant le bazar qu'il a créé en prenant 'accidentellement' le portable de sa sœur pour le faire tomber 'accidentellement' dans la gamelle du chat. Et il se sent obligé d'ajouter :

Au fait, Donghae... tu étais tellement en retard ce matin ? 'Fin t'aurais quand même pu faire l'effort de te coiffer, tu crois pas ?

Là, Sungmin se tord de rire avachi sur la table, Kyuhyun me fixe un sourire amusé sur les lèvres, et je suis partagé entre l'amusement et l'exaspération.

Oh ça va, c'est pas de ma faute... T'as pas ce problème toi t'es beau n'importe quand, mais moi j'ai pas ce talent !

Il éclate de rire, et j'entends Sungmin s'étouffer avec sa salive.

Oui, je sais, je suis parfait ! Tu peux m'appeller Dieu, c'est un grand honneur que je te fais.

Oh pitié, un deuxième Heechul...

Mais je ris autant que lui. Sungmin lui est carrément en train de se tuer, je me demande combien de temps il va tenir en apnée.

S'cours... s'cours... s'couuuuurs... !

Sa voix s'étrangle dans un rire plus aigue. Il ne se calme qu'une dizaine de minutes plus tard.

Oh mon dieu, ça fait longtemps que j'avais pas pleuré comme ça...

Je crois que c'est à ce moment-là que j'ai réalisé que depuis la rentré, je m'étais plus amusé que dans toute ma vie. C'était une constatation à la fois triste et joyeuse, mais j'ai souris. C'est le mieux à faire.

Sungmin.

Hum ?

Je t'aime.

Il y eut un petit blanc, les deux amis me regardaient sans comprendre. Je réalisais l'ambiguité de ma phrase.

Non mais je veux dire en tant qu'ami !

Ils sont restés bloqués quelques secondes, le temps que ça monte au cerveau, et puis Sungmin a sourit comme le débile profond qu'il est. Il saute dans mes bras pour me faire un calin.

Oh Hae je suis tellement content que tu me dise ça ! Moi aussi je t'aime !

Je souris, et quand il me lâche je vois de petites larmes briller dans ses yeux, à l'instar des miens. Alors pour lui aussi, ce genre de mots sont importants ?

Et moi, vous me laissez crever ? Coupe Kyuhyun d'un ton faussement vexé

Mais nooon toi aussi on t'aime Kyu, pas vrai Hae ?

J'aquiesce pendant que Sungmin le prend dans ses bras. Ce qui fait sourire Kyuhyun joyeusement. La scène est si adorable que j'ai failli vraiment pleurer. Moi et mon cœur de beurre... Aish !

La séparation à la fin de l'heure est difficile, plus que d'habitude. Pour se consoler, Sungmin passa sa journée accroché à moi, ce qui n'était pas pour me déplaire. Je ne sais pas vraiment pourquoi je me sens aussi proche de lui. Peut-être parce que son cœur marche comme le mien ? Qui sait ! En tout cas quand Heechul nous a vu arriver à midi, il n'a pas hésité à nous demander :

Vous sortez ensemble ?

Les réactions ont été immédiates. Jungsu a été tellement surpris qu'il a faillit renverser son assiette sur ses genoux. Hyukjae a recraché l'eau qu'il venait de boire directement sur un Jongwoon impassible. Ryeowook a relevé la tête à la vitesse de l'éclair, se donnant le tournis et finissant par terre. Et Sungmin et moi, on a éclaté de rire.

Les autres ont compris. Ça les a fait sourire, ça a déçu Heechul, puis tout est redevenu calme. Enfin... jusqu'à ce que Jongwoon se redresse brutalement.

LEE HYUKJAE !

Le blond a sursauté.

Euh, oui ?

Ça te prends souvent de cracher sur les gens !?

S'en est suivi une cours-poursuite des plus distayantes.

Enfin la fin de la journée... ! Sungmin monte dans son bus avec un dernier signe de la main, me criant ''à demain Fishy !'', faisant se retourner plusieurs personnes. Je fais le trajet avec un Hyukjae étonnament silencieux.

Hum, euh, ça va ?

Mmh, ouais.

Il s'arrête.

En fait non. Tu nous cache quelque chose.

Je me stoppe et lui fait face.

Quoi ?

Il me regarde dans les yeux, je frissonne. Mon cœur s'accelère. Il ne peut pas savoir, il ne peut pas connaître mon passé, respire Donghae, respire !

Il me prend le poignet et me tire vers lui, je finis dans ses bras. Ses doigts passent juste sur la trace d'hier avant de continuer leur chemin vers mes épaules. J'essaie de me persuader que c'est une coïcidence.

Si tu as besoin de moi Hae, n'importe quand, je suis là... Tu peux avoir confiance en moi.

Je ne dis rien. Une part de moi ne peux s'empêcher de penser qu'il ment. Mais je veux le croire. Je veux y croire, de toutes mes forces ! Mais c'est tellement invraisemblable... Je le connais depuis même pas trois mois !

Je tiens à toi Donghae...

J'oublie mes craintes et m'aggripe à lui. J'avais vécu trop longtemps dans le froid pour repousser la chaleur qu'il m'offrait.


	4. Chapter 4

Et puis il a voulu me prendre mes tortues... Je crois que tu te rends pas comptes, mes tortues !

Je soupire. Jongwoon est adorable, et tout, mais les tortues... Je lève un regard vers l'horloge, encore vingts minutes... Je soupire et ferme les yeux. Soudainement, je sens une main se poser dans mon dos.

Tu n'as pas l'air bien, Donghae... Tu veux aller à l'infirmerie ? Je te prendrais les cours.

Je regarde Jongwoon, étonné.

Euh.. Ça devrait aller...

T'es sûr ? T'as l'air épuisé depuis quelques jours, et Min' est malade. Il t'a peut-être refilé son truc ?

Oui, c'est pas faux... Je le regarde, je crois qu'il comprend que j'hésite. Il pose sa main sur mon front, l'enlève, la remets, et l'enlève à nouveau.

Tu as mal à la tête ?

Je crois...

Froid ?

Je crois...

Des vertiges ?

Je crois...

Il ne dit plus rien et me regarde d'un air soucieux. Il me regarde longtemps, ça commence à me perturber. Alors c'est moi qui prends la parole en premier.

Euh.. Quoi ?

Il ne répond pas. Je commence à avoir un peu peur.

.. Rien, mais tu devrais faire attention, et dormir. Sinon tu risques de finir par faire un malaise.

Dormir... J'aimerais bien. Mais mes cauchemars me réveillent à chaque fois... J'ai peur de dormir, maintenant... Je soupire et baisse la tête.

L'heure se fini enfin, encore un cours d'histoire et le journée est finie ! Je sors de la salle et marche dans les couloirs, il n'y a pas beaucoup de monde à cette heure-ci. Les murs commencent à bouger, ma vision se trouble, et je sens à peine mes jambes lâcher.

Deux bras me rattrapent et me soutiennent. Je mets un moment avant de réaliser que c'est Jongwoon, un air de ''je-te-l'avais-bien-dit'' au visage, qui me tiens dans ses bras.

M-Merci..

Tu peux marcher ?

J'hésite. Je peux ? J'essaie... Ouais, ça passe... Aish, non. Je me retiens au mur.

Viens.

Jongwoon m'attrape à nouveau et me porte à moitié jusqu'à l'infirmerie. Il échange quelques mots avec l'infirmière et me pose sur un lit. Je le vois me faire un sourire rassurant avant de sortir de la pièce, et c'est à ce moment que je m'aperçois que j'ai vraiment froid. L'infirmière me parle, mais je n'entends pas, je ne vois pas... Tout deviens noir...

...Hae ? Donghae ?

J'ouvre les yeux. Hyukjae ? Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fait là ?

Donghae, t'es réveillé ?

Non, non, je dors crétin.

Ah.. Bah t'es de bonne humeur toi au réveil !

Il rit. Comment il fait pour entendre mes pensées ?

Tu penses à voix haute Hae... Forcément que je t'entends !

Il rit encore. Cette fois je souris aussi.

Hyukjae...

Mmh ?

Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

Tu t'es évanoui. Apparement tu manquais beaucoup de sommeil et ton corps l'a pas supporté, si j'ai bien compris. Comment tu te sens ?

Mieux...

Je sors doucement du lit, sous le regard de Hyukjae. Je me suis évanoui ? Super... Je regarde l'heure. J'ai loupé mon cours, il se fini dans cinq minutes.

… Attends. Si le cours fini dans cinq minutes, pourquoi Hyukjae est là ? Je le regarde d'un air ahuri sûrement très drôle vu qu'il éclate de rire.

C-Comment t'es là ?

… Bon, y'a des gens qui savent faire des phrases correctes... Puis y'a moi. Mais tant pis, et puis il a l'air de comprendre.

Quand Jongwoon me l'a dit, j'ai demandé au prof de partir plus tôt... Il m'a laissé sortir, quand il a vu que je m'inquiétais pour toi.

Ça me surprend... Les profs humains existent encore ? Un autre détail me frappe. _« Il m'a laissé sortir, quand il a vu que je m'inquiétais pour toi. » « ...quand il a vu que je m'inquiétais pour toi. » « ...je m'inquiétais pour toi. _»

Alors, Hyukjae s'inquiète pour moi ? Je ne sais pas pourquoi, ça me fait plaisir. Quelqu'un se soucie de moi... S'inquiète... _**Si je disparaissais, peut être qu'une personne me chercherait.**_

Merci...

Il me souris.

Tu peux rentrer chez toi ?

Je vais camper ici.

Il rigole.

Ce mec, il sourit, il rit, si facilement, si naturellement. On dirait qu'il fait ça depuis toujours tellement il le fait bien. Ce sourire lumineux, il l'a vraiment eu toute sa vie ?

La cloche sonnera dans même pas une minute, je peux donc sortir du lycée, accompagné de Hyukjae. Il insiste pour me ramener jusqu'à chez moi, je ne refuse pas et le laisse simplement me guider à travers les rues. Il me redonne le sourire, je ne sens un peu mieux.

Mais une fois seul dans ma chambre froide, ces voix malsaines reviennent me tourmenter. Elles murmurent à mes oreilles des pensées plus noires que le ciel nocture qu'était ma vie. Mon sang brûle dans mes veines... Il veut sortir. Ou est-ce moi qui veux le laisser sortir ? Sûrement un peu des deux.

Le réveil crie, m'agressant si tôt. Je soupire. Les cours... Au moins, j'ai pu dormir un peu -toute une après-midi et une nuit.. rien que ça !- et je peux tenir debout.

Ma semaine passe, difficile, éreintante. Une semaine muré dans le silence sous le regard inquiet de Hyukjae. Une semaine de rires sans joie aux blagues d'Heechul. Une semaine de sourires faux aux attentions de Sungmin. Une semaine sans émotions. Avez-vous déjà été vide de tout sentiments, et n'avoir plus été qu'une carapace vide qui fait les choses sans les vivre ? Voilà ce que j'ai été cette longue semaine.

Maintenant, je commence à culpabiliser. Je crois avoir inquiété plusieurs personnes... Mais c'est ma façon de me protéger. Il n'y a plus aucune trace de sang sur mes bras, et mes ciseaux sont soigneusement rangé dans un tiroir que je m'applique à ne jamais ouvrir. Je veux réussir, et ne pas craquer.

Hae... Tu me fais peur.

Je sursaute presque. Sungmin est arrivé derrière moi et m'enlace, chose dont je commence seulement à avoir l'habitude

Pourquoi, Min' ?

T'as l'air éteint.

Il a pas tort.

Sungmin...

N'essaie même pas de nier ou de justifier. Je veux pas.

Je me tais, respectant son silence réconfortant, appréciant son étreinte.

Merci

Nos deux voix synchromisées me font sourire doucement. Encore une fois nous sommes sur la même longueur d'onde.

\- Je suis là Hae. Je reste à tes côtés, même quand tu ne me vois pas, tu sais. Et moi et tout les autres on est là pour toi. Si tu as besoin d'aide, tu n'as qu'à demander, si tu as des problèmes on t'écoutera. Mais n'agit pas comme si tu étais seul alors que tant de personnes tiennent à toi.

Ses mots me transpercent. Moi qui ne connais rien aux rapports humains, moi qui m'y prends si mal, on m'apprécie ? Je ne peux douter de la sincérité de Sungmin, il est rarement si sérieux, et toute l'émotion dans sa voix... C'était pas un mensonge.

\- Sungmin..  
\- Chut ! Je veux pas te forcer ou t'obliger à quoi que ce soit, juste te.. rafraîchir la mémoire ? Pense-y Hae.

Il se détache de moi et part sans un mot de plus. Ses paroles m'ont atteint plus que je ne laisse paraître, elles ont été comme un déclic. Maintenant, tout va bien... Je vais les perdre à force de me renfermer ! La fin des cours arrive. Tiraillé entre mes peurs et mes envies, j'arrive chez moi sans savoir comment j'ai réussi à me déplacer.  
Le réveil sonne. Je me prépare, plaque un sourire sur mon visage et tente d'oublier mon récent cauchemar.

\- LEE DONGHAE !

Je sursaute, et fais demi-tour dans le couloir. J'ai à peine le temps de comprendre ce qu'il m'arrive qu'un Heechul fraîchement sorti de nul part s'affale sur moi. Il tente probablement d'avoir un air sévère avec ses gros yeux, mais il ressemble juste à une chouette. Je ne peux m'empêcher d'éclater de rire. Il garde son air ahuri quelques secondes avant de se laisser lui aussi gagner par le rire. Il passe un bras autour de mes épaules.

\- Allez viens mon Fishy.

Son ton encore amusé me fait sourire un peu plus et je le laisse m'entraîner dans notre salle de cours.

Quatres heures de blabla puis enfin, la cloche salvatrice. Je me précipite presque dehors sous le regard amusé de mes amis. Et, finalement le moment est enfin arrivé. Manger.

\- Eh ben mon Fishy, on fait même plus attention à moi ?

Je souris à Hyukjae.

\- Haha, désolé, j'ai faim.  
\- Je sais, Soupire-t-il, j'te connais depuis le temps Hae.

La véracité de ses propos me fait sourire. Je commence à manger -pardon, _**boire**_\- le contenu de mon assiette, quand une main s'accroche à ma taille. Je tourne vaguement la tête et vois Jongwoon. Il me demande si je vais mieux, et je lui réponds dans un sourire que oui. Je me sens vraiment heureux... Comment ça, je suis lunatique ? Mais non... Bon d'accord, peut-être un peu -peut être même beaucoup-. 


	5. Chapter 5

Le réveil sonne, éternel perturbateur. Je soupire et me lève tranquillement, un sourire apparaît sur mon visage. Cette nuit, aucun cauchemar. J'ai bien dormi, longtemps, et je suis même pas en retard ! Enfin je crois. Pris d'un doute soudain, je me retourne vers le réveil et regarde l'heure. Non, je suis bien dans les temps.. Je souris encore plus. Je me prépare et sors de chez moi, mon grand sourire crétin plaqué sur les lèvres.  
J'arrive devant la salle, toujours aussi heureux. Les garçons me voient, leurs réactions m'amusent. Heechul se bloque quelques secondes avant de me sourire sincèrement et de venir s'échouer sur moi comme chaque matin. Hyukjae semble surpris et se met à sourire, de ce sourire qui laisse voir ses gencives, celui qu'il fait quand il est vraiment heureux. Sungmin me regarde, les larmes aux yeux. Jungsu sourit doucement et me fait un clin d'oeil. Et Jongwoon.. se met à danser. Je ne m'en étonne même plus. Je ris, pendant qu'Heechul, un bras autour de mes épaules, m'amène devant la salle, et accessoirement avec les autres. Sungmin se jette dans mes bras en me criant combien il m'aime et combien je lui ai manqué. Je me sens vraiment bien, mieux que jamais.

\- Allez, on a cours avec le méchant, puis après... Latin !

Je soupire. Les maths... J'entre et m'assois, comme toujours, à côté de Sungmin. Le cours avance, et quelque chose me revient en tête.

\- Au fait Min'...  
\- Mmh ?  
\- La dernière fois, tu m'avais parlé d'une histoire top-secrète il me semble.. ?  
\- Oui, Sourit-il  
\- … Je peux avoir des détails ? C'est quoi cette histoire ?

Il sourit légèrement sans répondre. Je le regarde, toujours rien, il regarde devant lui et semble ne me prêter aucune attention, un petit sourire en coin sur le visage. Je le fixe encore.

\- LEE DONGHAE !

Je sursaute et me tourne vers le prof. Je me fis la réflexion que si j'avais été un chat, j'aurais eu les oreilles totalement tirées en arrière et les yeux écarquillés, fixés vers l'avant, une attitude effrayé et surprise. Le prof poursuit, sarcastique.

\- Si vous admirez tant votre voisin, pourquoi ne pas le demander en mariage ?!

Sungmin se redresse brutalement et se tourne vers moi.

\- Oh Hae ! Oui, c'est oui, j'accepte ! Marions-nous ! Monsieur ! -Il se tourna vers le prof avec un air d'illuminé- Vous accepterez d'être norte témoin ?!

Je suis partagé entre l'ahurissement et l'hilarité. Sungmin est plutôt calme d'habitude, pourtant en maths avec ce prof il a l'air de bien aimer foutre le bordel. Et parce que bien sûr, on ne peut pas parler de foutre le bordel sans parler de Hyukjae, se dernier s'en mêle. J'ai comme un air de déjà-vu.

\- MONSIEUR ! Si vous assistez au mariage, alors on aura pas cours ?! C'est quand ? -Il se tourne vers moi, semblant attendre une réponse-

La classe commence à rire, le prof à s'énerver, et moi à pleurer. Je contient mon fou-rire, certes.. Mais les larmes de rire sortent. Hyukjae, déconcentré dans ses tirades théâtrales par mon état pitoyable, commence à rire, ruinant la séquence émotion qu'il avait lancé en expliquant au monde Ô combien il était touché de voir deux de ses amis se marier si tôt, lui ayant caché cet amour interdit, mais si beau, si pur, si... Il s'écroule sur mon épaule, glissant de la chaise sur laquelle il était monté pour l'occasion -Un mariage, tout de même!-, augmentant l'hilarité générale. Je sens l'épaule de Sungmin tressauter contre la mienne, et devine sans mal qu'il est certainement aussi mort de rire.  
C'est comme ça qu'on a fini tous les trois dans le couloir, affalé les uns sur les autres, plus proches d'un tas de patates agités que de trois adolescent intelligents. La cloche sonne, Sungmin et moi partons en latin, nous séparant joyeusement du blond, tout sourire.

\- On va voir Kyu !

Son enthousiasme m'attendrit, et je me laisse sans peine gagner par sa bonne humeur.  
On arrive en latin, on s'installe, Kyuhyun nous rejoins, on discute. L'ambiance est bonne, la joie ne quitte pas nos visages. Je l'apprécie vraiment, et c'est réciproque on dirait... Je ne sais pas vraiment pourquoi, mais je suis bien d'humeur à crier que j'aime tout le monde et à déménager chez les bisounours.

\- Moi aussi, je t'apprécie beaucoup, Donghae~

Je relève la tête vers lui, étonné. C'est marqué sur mon front ou quoi ?! Je souris.

\- Merci Kyuhyun..

Je suis ému, il le voit, il sourit et serre ma main dans la sienne. Sungmin pose sa main sur les notres et nos entrelaçons nos trois mains ensembles.  
Ce sentiment d'être accepté, de ne pas être ''celui en trop'', d'être aimé... Je ne l'avais jamais ressenti. Et mon dieu que c'est agréable.. rassurant.. parfait. En fait, je crois que c'est ce que j'ai voulu toute ma vie. Je suis tellement heureux... !  
La cloche sonne, encore. C'est encore une fois à regret que nous laissons Kyuhyun partir dans la direction opposée à la notre.

\- C'est vraiment un mec génial..

Sungmin acciesce vivement, manifestement totalement d'accord avec moi. On se rend ensemble à la cantine, Jungsu nous accueille d'un grand sourire.

\- Les mariés sont là !

Nos amis se retournent vers nous, amusés, et nous regardent nous asseoir. On ne dit rien, personne ne dit rien. C'est un peu le concours à celui qui tiendra le plus longtemps sans rire. Jungsu perd. Le repas se déroule dans la bonne humeur, chacun a sa blague à raconter, et même les blagues les plus nulles récoltent un franc succès.

\- Au fait Hae..

Je regarde Heechul, curieux et sur mes gardes. Quand il prend cette voix, et ce sourire narquois, généralement, c'est pas pour vous offrir des fleurs.

\- .. ton T-shirt, tu sais, celui que tu avais mis à l'envers..

Les autres commencent à ricaner. J'attends la suite, attentif, méfiant.

\- .. il est devenu quoi ?

… C'est tout ? Je souris face à ce manque flagrant d'inspiration. Mais Hyukjae ne me laisse pas le loisir de répondre.

\- Il est musclé !

Heechul le regard, l'air éberlué, effrayé et ahuri.

\- Je parle de Hae, Soupire le blond, exaspéré

Heechul soupire, soulagé, puis le regarde d'un air malicieux.

\- Comment tu sais ça toi ?

Hyukjae hausse les épaules, comme si la réponse était évidente.

\- Je l'ai vu.

Ca semble satisfaire les autres, étrangement. C'est naturel, normal. Un sourire prend place sur mes lèvres, mais disparaît bien vite quand un certain exentrique effeminé se retourne vers moi, l'air plus flippant que jamais. Il s'approche de moi, et remonte mon haut d'un coup sec. Je sursaute et rougit alors qu'il caresse mon torse. C'est une manie chez eux ou quoi ? Sungmin lui attrape brusquement la main pour la retirer.

\- Yah ! C'est mon mari je te signale, alors pas touche !

Je ris, Heechul aussi. Il me frotte les cheveux, je grogne. Hyuk pouffe.  
Je rentre chez moi après une heure de cours, à quinze heure. Aucun autre cours de l'aprem, c'est magnifique ! Je marche avec Hyukjae dans la rue, son bras autour de mes épaules.

\- T'as du temps avant de renter chez toi ?  
\- Oui, pourquoi ?

Il sourit.

\- Tu veux venir chez moi ? J'vais me faire chier tout seul, et t'es jamais venu ! Alors qu'on habite à côté...

Il fait une petite moue boudeuse, j'éclate de rire et accepte avec joie sa proposition. Il me guide jusqu'à chez lui, et effectivement, c'est juste à côté. A peine à trois minutes... Il me fait entrer, visiter, et nous installe finalement dans le salon. La maison peinte de couleurs pastels et couverte de fenêtres est vraiment lumineuse, confortable. Elle lui ressemble un peu dans le fond... Je souris à cette pensée.

\- J'aime beaucoup !  
\- Hehe !

Il a l'air content, on dirait que ça lui a vraiment fait plaisir. Il me propose alors de mettre un film. J'accepte. Notre choix se porte sur Alice au pays des merveilles, la version de 2010. J'aime bien ce film, lui aussi.  
On passe un bon moment, souvent à rire, rarement à réfléchir. Le film se finit, Hyukjae se lève et se poste face à moi.

\- Je sais danser !

Et c'est sous mon regard incrédule qu'il commence à danser, la danse que du chapelier, la ''Guiguendelire''. J'éclate de rire et le regarde avec attention, hésitant presque à filmer. Il est doué mine de rien ! Il s'arrête et me souris.

\- Sérieusement, je fais vraiment de la danse ! Je te montrerai un jour.  
\- Un jour ?  
\- Si t'es sage !

J'éclate de rire à l'instar du blond. Je jette un œil à ma montre. Faut que je rentre... Je soupire. Il comprend. Il me raccompagne, il me fait rire, encore et encore. J'aime vraiment être avec lui !  
Je rentre chez moi après un bon quart d'heure à discuter avec Hyuk devant le portail, dur de se séparer. Je mange rapidement et vais dormir sans plus attendre. Une bonne nuit.. !  
Je me réveille en sursaut. Saleté de cauchemar ! Je soupire et décide de me lever, certes tôt mais bon, je me serais pas rendormi. Je prends ma douche, m'habille et mange, il me reste encore une heure à tuer. Je la passe les yeux fixés sur l'horloge, mourant d'ennui. Enfin l'heure ! Je pars à pied, j'ai largement le temps. Il y a pas mal de vent, qui ne manque pas de transformer mes cheveux en une œuvre abstraite étrange. J'arrive au lycée, devant la salle, il n'y a que Jungsu. Quand il me voit arriver, il semble d'abord amusé, puis blanchis et arrive près de moi en une seconde.

\- Hae ! Pourquoi tu pleures ?!

.. Je pleure ? C'est nouveau ça. Je passe une main sur mon visage, ah bah il a raison, je pleure... Mais pourquoi ? Je réfléchis comme ça quelques secondes, quand une voix me coupe dans mes raisonnements illogiques.

\- P*tain de vent !

Je me tourne vers le nouvel arrivant. La première chose que je vois est une sorte de choucroute blonde emmêlée. Je fini par identifier Hyukjae, les visage pleins de larmes, et l'air las. Jungsu a l'air catastrophé.

\- Mais pourquoi vous pleurez tous les deux ?!

J'échange un regard avec le blond.

\- Toi aussi, t'es venu à pied ? Fit-il d'un ton mi-surpris, mi-évident  
\- Ouais..

On soupire de concert.

\- Tu as ta réponse Jungsu.. Le vent dans la gueule, ça fait mal.

Il vient vers moi et entreprend de rendre leur forme originale à mes cheveux, je l'imite avec les siens. C'est que ça prend du temps.. ! Heechul arrive, rigole devant nos têtes, nous claque un bisou sur la joue chacun, prend une photo -Un petit souvenir !- et va rigoler avec Jungsu. Impassible, ni Hyukjae ni moi ne nous détournons de l'autre. La coiffure commence à se rapprocher de celle d'un être humain. Sungmin arrive, nous ébourriffe les cheveux, reçoit des menaces de mort, et va rire avec les deux crétins. Jongwoon arrive, nous demande innocement pourquoi nos cheveux sont si étranges, se fait fusiller par deux regards noirs, comprend, part rire avec les trois attardés. C'est donc deux aliens à la coiffure étrange et quatres huitres qui entrent en cours d'histoire sous le regard compatissant du prof.  
A midi, alors que je marche tranquillement dans le couloir, un poid m'attéris sur le dos. Je pousse un couinement d'autruche étranglé et me retourne. Kyuhyun me sourit. C'est donc ensemble qu'on arrive à la cantine, accueillis par les grands cris enthousiastes de Sungmin. Kyuhyun semble connaître un peu les autres, surtout Jongwoon, et j'apprends qu'ils étaient dans la même classe l'année dernière et qu'ils s'entendent plutôt bien. Hyukjae vient s'asseoir limite sur mes genoux pour piquer dans mon assiette, je le laisse faire, entre aliens aux cheveux bizarres on se comprend. D'ailleurs, le vent ne se calme pas, et je commence à avoir peur pour le trajet du retour..  
Et j'avais raison de m'inquiéter. Je rentre chez moi avec une tête encore pire que ce matin, et passe une bonne demi-heure à les démmêler. Qu'est-ce que c'est chiant.. !  
Epuisé, je pars dormir. J'y arrive sans peine.

_**« **_**_**Oh regardez, c'est le mec bizzare ! »**_**__Non.._** « **_**_**Tu devrais sauter.. » **_****Non..****_** « ..ça serait mieux pour tout le monde sérieux.. » **_****Non****_.._****_** « ..pourquoi t'es encore là ? »**_**__NON !

J'ouvre les yeux. Je les referme, me concentre sur ma respiration, juste sur ça, il faut que je respire.. C'est dur. Cette fois, les larmes ne coulent pas. Habitude ? Peut être. J'arrive pas à me calmer.. Je me sens mal..  
Je me lève violemment, et ouvre à la volée _le_ tiroir. Je sors mes ciseaux.. 


	6. Chapter 6

Je regarde les ciseaux, un mélange de dégoût et d'envie prend place en moi. Le dégoût prend le dessus, de plus en plus. Je serre la lame, je ne comprends plus pourquoi j'ai fais tout ça, à quoi ça pouvait bien servir... Je pensais que ça serait comme une drogue, qu'après les avoir repris je retomberais encore plus dedans, mais en fait, c'est juste l'inverse. Ca me dissuade encore plus. Je range les ciseaux, totalement calmé. Je suis vraiment content d'avoir arrêté tout ça.. Je retourne me coucher, serein. Quand je me lève le lendemain, mon sourire ne quitte pas mon visage.  
J'arrive au lycée. Jungsu me regarde étrangement mais ne dit rien, et se contente de me sourire en me saluant.

\- Mon Fishyyy !  
\- Kim Heechul.

Un bras atterit sur mon épaule, alors que son propriétaire se poste mi face à moi, mi à côté de moi.

\- Ooh mais sois pas si formel ! Tu vas me rendre triste !

Je rigole.

\- Franchement.. T'es encore plus mignon qu'au début de l'année. Le sourire te va bien !

Je lui souris encore plus, il me frotte les cheveux.

\- Donghae-ah~ !

Je me retourne, Ryeowook me prend dans ses bras. Je le vois assez peu bien qu'on soit dans la même classe. Pourtant dès le début, il a agit avec moi comme si on était des amis de longues dates, ça a rendu les choses plus simples pour moi, si timide.

\- Ryeowook-ah~

Il me regarde d'un air amusé. Et le prof arrive... On rentre tous, cours d'anglais. Je suis tout au fond, à côté de Hyukjae. Le blond a passé son bras autour de mes épaules, et n'arrête pas de se pencher vers moi pour me chuchoter à l'oreille. Il me touche les cheveux, tapote mon bras, parfois même il pose sa main sur ma cuisse. Je me demande à quoi il joue, d'habitude il est pas comme ça.. Si tactile. Il passe le plus de temps possible accroché à moi, au point même que Sungmin me dit à midi ''J'ai l'impression qu'il va te violer''. Jungsu m'a dit que ça lui arrivait parfois, de devenir brusquement une vraie sangsue. Et Heechul m'a dit ''Bwaaah.. T'es un poisson !''.. Ca m'a pas tellement aidé.  
Le trajet avec Hyukjae se passe toutefois calmement.

_\- Dis-moi, Hae..  
\- Oui ?  
\- Tu aimes quelqu'un ?_

_**Son regard à ce moment était si indéchiffrable...Un mélange de profondeur mal masqué avec un fond légèrement calculateur. Un regard brillant. Un regard captivant.**___

_\- Bien sûr ! Je tiens beaucoup à vous tous._

_**Il a rit. Il est beau quand il rit, encore plus que d'habitude. Quand il rit, tout son visage s'illumine, et si en plus le soleil se reflète sur ses cheveux blonds, il ressemble juste à un ange.. Mon ange.  
**__  
\- Je parlais de sentiments amoureux, Hae._

_**Son ton doux et son regard avenant m'ont apprivoisés, tellement naturellement que je n'y avais même pas fait attention..**___

_\- Ah, ça non._

_Et j'avais ris doucement. _

En réalité, je crois bien que j'aime quelqu'un, oui...  
Le lendemain, le réveil sonne, je grogne. Je me lève, me prépare, m'habille d'un jean noir slim et d'un T-shirt blanc col V. J'arrive à l'heure, Heechul me saute dessus et devient hystérique.

\- T'es beau ! Tu le sais que t'es beau ? Oui tu le sais ! Bon, moins beau que moi, mais quand même.. T'es passé de mignon à sexy, c'est pas mal !

Je le regarde avec de gros yeux. Je sens soudainement une main sur mon dos. _Sous_ mon haut. Je sursaute et me tourne dans un bond. Hyukjae me regarde d'un air innocent.

\- Quoi ?

Je soupire.

\- Tu lui a fait peur, Intervient Jongwoon, Salut Hae !

Je lui répond par un signe de la main. Hyuk est vraiment étrange.. Il commence à sérieusement me faire peur.  
Le cours de maths, je suis à côté de Min', Hyukjae à ma droite. Il a rapproché sa table, comme à chaque fois, mais cette fois ça semble différent. Il m'ignore presque totalement, ne me prête aucune attention de la matiné. Je commence à m'agacer. Alors quand à midi, il vient vers moi tout sourire et m'attrape le bras, je me dégage d'un coup sec et continue d'avancer sans un regard pour lui.

\- Donghae !

Je ne réagis pas. Il me tire par le bras et me retourne face à lui. Je soupire.

\- Quoi ?  
\- Tu m'en veux pour quelque chose ?

Je soupire encore.

\- Non, je suis pressé.  
\- Hae.. Te fous pas de moi.

Encore une fois, c'est un soupire qui s'échappe de mes lèvres.

\- J'ai juste faim, c'est tout.  
\- Ca ne t'empêche pas de me répondre !

Et là.. devinez ce que je fais. Non, vraiment, devinez... Et oui, je soupire.

\- Hyuk, lâche-moi.  
\- Non ! Si t'as un problème, dis-le moi ! .. Et arrête de souffler !

Je lève les yeux au ciel.

\- Soit tu m'ignore, soit tu me harcèle. Faut trouver un juste milieu.

Je me dégage et pars, il me suis plusieurs mètre derrière, il a l'air de sourire. Je ne le voit plus vraiment de la journée, jusqu'au soir.  
Après quelques rues, alors que je rentre chez moi, sans lui, une main se pose sur mon dos. Je sens son souffle venir chatouiller ma nuque sensible alors qu'il me glisse à l'oreille :

\- Menteur~

Je me retourne : trop tard, il est déjà loin devant. Mais je ne comprends pas, pourquoi il m'a dit ça ?

_**''- Dis-moi, Hae..  
\- Oui ?  
\- Tu aimes quelqu'un ?''**_


	7. Chapter 7

Je ne le comprends vraiment pas. Hyukjae est illogique, complètement illogique. Un jour, il me colle et me suis partout. Le lendemain, il m'ignore puis s'étonne de mon agacement, m'ignore à nouveau et finalement me traite juste de menteur -sans raison qui plus est-. Puis le jour suivant, il fait comme si de rien était et vient vers moi, toujours aussi souriant. En regardant la situation sous cet angle, j'ai presque l'impression qu'il se fout de moi. Je déteste ça. Mais dès que je le vois, son regard sincère, ses actions imprévisibles, son sourire magnifique, ses moues boudeuses... Je ne peux plus penser qu'il soit mauvais. Il ne l'est pas.

Alors aujourd'hui, quand il venu vers moi et m'a chaleureusement salué, je lui ai joyeusement répondu, pas la force de le repousser, ni l'envie. Maintenant, il est en train d'écrire sur ma main, le cours doit l'ennuyer.

\- Dis, Hae...  
\- Mmh ?  
\- Un poisson, ça a des oreilles ?

Je le regarde, affligé. Il me pose vraiment la question ? Il a l'air on ne peut plus sérieux.

\- Bah non.  
\- Je me disais, aussi.

Il sourit légèrement, l'air amusé.

\- Et, ça a des yeux ?

Je suis complètement atterré.

\- Bien sûr que oui. 

Il sourit un peu plus.

\- T'es sûr de ça ? Et il a un cerveau alors ?  
\- Comme tout être vivant.  
\- Dans tout les cas, il a un cœur.  
\- Evidemment.

Il rit doucement. Ouf, il plaisantait. Il avait l'air tellement sérieux, j'ai eu peur l'espace d'un intant. Il ne dit plus rien pendant un moment, concentré sur le tableau face à lui. Presque inconsciemment, mes yeux se posent sur lui. Je le détaille pour la énième fois. Ses cheveux blonds tombent légèrement sur ses beaux yeux bruns, créant un contraste assez déroutant. Sa peau pâle sur laquelle se démarquent ses lèvres, étirées en un doux sourire. Son sourire, il m'obsède. Tellement parfait. Lentement, mon regard dérive sur son torse. Le col de son T-shirt est assez large pour me permettre de voir sa clavicule. Quelques mèches tombent dans sa nuque vers son cou, incitant mon regard à descendre encore. Mais je ne le fais pas. Je retombe brusquement dans la réalité, et remonte mon regard vers son visage. Il me regarde. Hyukjae me regarde en souriant, l'air malicieux. Je rosis et détourne le regard.

\- Quoi ? Je demande, pour masquer mon embarras  
\- T'es un vrai poisson toi. 

Bah, si il veut. Maintenant, tout le monde le sait, c'est pas un scoop. Il rit. Il y a vraiment des fois, je le comprends pas.

\- Haeeee !  
\- Min ?

Il me fait de grands signes de la main, mais je ne sais pas si il est paniqué ou surexcité. Je décide de me rapprocher, il me saute dessus et m'entraine dans un coin vide de la cour.

\- Faut que je te parle, c'est super important ! Attaque-t-il directement  
\- Je t'écoutes.  
\- Tu te souviens, l'histoire d'affaire top-secrète de la dernière fois ?

J'aquiesce.

\- Ben... Voilà, Je voulais vraiment t'en parler parce que.. pour moi, t'es mon meilleur ami, alors c'est important que tu sois au courant.  
\- Pour moi aussi Min.. C'est quelque chose de grave ?

Il se mord la lèvre.

\- Je crois pas. C'est à propos de Kyuhyun...

J'attends la suite, qui ne vient pas.

\- Il y a un problème avec Kyuhyun ?  
\- Je l'aime.

Je reste bouche bée. Je savais qu'ils étaient proche, mais j'avais jamais pensé qu'il pouvait y avoir autre chose.

\- Ca te gêne ?

Il a l'air anxieux. Il me croit homophobe ?

\- Absolument pas. C'est juste que je m'y attendais pas.

Je lui souris, il se détend.

\- C'est réciproque ? Je demande  
\- Je sais pas... Tu penses que j'ai mes chances ?

Je réfléchis.

\- Je pense que oui.

Il me sourit, j'ai l'impression qu'il est soulagé. Il vient me faire un calin, il ressemble à un petit chaton, adorable. Il se détache finalement.

\- Allez vient ! On va manger !

Oh quelle bonne idée. Manger. Manger. Manger. Manger. Manger. On arrive enfin, je m'assois, Sungmin à côté de moi, il tient toujours ma main. Tout le monde est là, Kyuhyun y comprit.

\- Les mariés sont de retour ! Vous faisiez des choses louches dans les toilettes ?

Heechul, la subtilité..

\- Bien sûr, Heechul, bien sûr, on pratique l'inceste Hae et moi, Répond Sungmin d'un air mi-blasé mi-amusé  
\- Même pas drôle...

Je souris. Cette fois-ci, nous avons tous trois heures avant de retourner en cours. C'est donc tout naturellement que Jungsu nous propose un action-vérité. Personne n'est contre.

\- A toi Sungmin.. Action ou vérité ?  
\- Action.

Depuis le début du jeu, il n'a pas pris une seule fois ''vérité'', sûrement par crainte de tomber sur _la_ question.

\- Imite une girafe.

Sungmin regarde Ryeowook bizarrement, se demandant certainement comment imiter une girafe, avant d'essayer. Le résultat est plutôt lamentable, mais tellement drôle qu'on décide qu'il a réussi.

\- Mmh.. Jongwoon, action ou vérité ?  
\- Vérité.

Sungmin n'a pas l'air très inspiré. Mais vraiment pas.

\- De quelle couleur sont tes chaussettes ?

… Ah ouais, quand même...

\- Violet.

Il remonte le bas de son jean pour nous le prouver. Il ne ment pas.

\- Heechul, action ou vérité ?  
\- Action !

Le regard de Jongwoon semble s'éclairer et il sourit sadiquement. J'ai peur.

\- Embrasse Donghae.

J'avais raison d'avoir peur. Il a dit quoi ?! Heechul se lève vers moi tout sourire. Je décide de jouer le jeu et ne bronche pas. Il s'approche jusqu'à être devant moi. Je recule instictivement. Il passe une main derrière ma nuque pour m'empêcher de bouger et pose ses lèvres sur les miennes. Et bien sûr puisqu'on parle d'Heechul, imossible qu'il s'arrête là. Il incline légèrement la tête en entrouvant ses lèvres et pose une main sur ma cuisse. Au bout de quelques secondes il se détache de moi et retourne à sa place, souriant. Une fois assit, il me fait un clin d'oeil. Je lui sourit.  
Je sens une main agripper la mienne et la serrer avec force. Je me tourne et vois Hyukjae, le visage baissé, l'air furieux. Je murmure son prénom, il me lâche et part brusquement. Je me tourne vers les autres.

\- Bah qu'est-ce qu'il a ?  
\- Vous croyez qu'il est homophobe ?  
\- Hyukjae ? Homophobe ? Non, certainement pas.  
\- C'est bizarre quand même..

Je me lève et décide d'aller le chercher, sa réaction reste incompréhensible pour moi. Je le trouve quelques couloirs plus loin.

\- Hyukjae !

Il se retourne. J'arrive à sa hauteur.

\- Hyuk, ça va ? Pourquoi tu t'es énervé comme ça ?  
\- Depuis quand ça t'intéresse ?

Son ton agressif et glacé me fige sur place et me fait monter les larmes aux yeux.

\- Je m'inquiète.. Hyukjae c'est normal que je m'inquiète pour toi.. 

Il rit amèrement.

\- Pourquoi tu t'inquièterais ?  
\- Je.. pourquoi t'es comme ça ?  
\- Tsk.

Il se retourne, il a l'air un peu moins furieux mais vraiment agacé. Je crois qu'il m'en veux.

\- J'ai fais quelque chose de mal ?  
\- Fous-moi la paix.  
\- Hyukjae...  
\- Tu peux pas juste disparaître ?!

… Disparaitre ? Lui aussi, il me le demande ? Je ne retiens plus mes larmes, qui dévalent mes joues sans pouvoir s'arrêter. Je baisse la tête, tremblant légèrement. J'entends Hyukjae s'approcher de moi.

\- Donghae...

Il est totalement calmé. Je relève la tête vers lui, me voir pleurer semble le troubler.

\- Donghae excuse-moi, pardon.

J'essuie mes yeux.

\- Je te comprends pas Hyukjae. Vraiment pas.  
\- Si ça peut te rassurer, je me comprends pas non plus.

J'arrêtes progressivement de pleurer, me trouvant de plus en plus stupide, face à lui.

\- Pourquoi t'as fais ça Hyuk ?

Il se mord la lèvre.

\- Je... J'étais jaloux..  
\- Jaloux ? Mais de quoi ? De qui ?

Il rougit.

\- De.. de.. Enfin c'est pas important ! Il a pas à te toucher comme ça !

Je suis surpris, qu'est-ce qu'il veut dire par là ? J'ouvre la bouche, prêt à lui demander.

\- Aish, pitié Hae ne pose pas de questions !

Je referme la bouche. Bon, une prochaine fois.

\- Tu me pardonnes ? Demande le blond, l'air gêné  
\- Oui.

Je lui souris.

\- Viens, on y retourne, les autres vont s'inquiéter.

Je lui tends ma main par habitude, il la prends néanmoins en souriant, et c'est tout joyeux qu'on rejoint les autres. 


	8. Chapter 8

\- Donghae !  
\- Oui maman ?

Je n'entends aucune réponse.

\- Donghae ?!  
\- OUI ?

Je tends l'oreille. Elle ne répond pas.

\- LEE DONGHAE !

Je soupire, sors de ma chambre et descends les escaliers.

\- Pour la troisième fois, oui maman ?!  
\- Oh, excuse-moi je t'avais pas entendu répondre.  
\- J'avais remarqué, Soupirais-je. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Elle me fait signe de m'asseoir sur le canapé. Je m'exécute, perplexe.

\- Je voudrais te présenter quelqu'un. Une personne importante pour moi.. J'aimerais que tu l'acceptes, d'accord ?

Je me fige sur place. Quoi ? Elle n'est quand même pas en train de me dire..

\- Maman, tu vas te remarier ?

Elle me regarde surprise.

\- Quoi ? Mais non, où tu vas chercher ça ?

Elle rit. Moi, j'ai le cerveau bloqué en mode pause.

\- Je voudrais te présenter une amie, Hyojin. Ca fait quelques années qu'on travaille ensemble, elle a été là quand ton père.. quand il est parti. Avec le temps elle a pris une place très importante pour moi, et il se trouve que c'est réciproque. Comme une meilleure amie, tu comprends ?  
\- Oui, bien sûr.. Mais pourquoi me la présenter maintenant ?

Ma mère me regarde d'un air vaguement inquiet.

\- En fait.. Je l'ai invité à venir diner ici demain soir, comme c'est samedi elle sera libre. Je sais que je te préviens un peu tard, désolé Donghae..  
\- C'est rien.. Mais elle viendra seule ? Enfin elle est pas mariée ni rien ?  
\- Si, justement. Elle viendra avec son mari et son fils. D'ailleurs je dois te dire que son mari n'est pas le père de son fils. Le père et elle sont divorcés depuis longtemps. De ce qu'elle m'a dit, son mari et son fils s'entendent très bien. Mais s'il te plait, ne parle pas du vrai père, c'est un sujet tendu pour la famille. D'accord ?

Elle a vraiment un don pour expliquer clairement les choses... Elle pouvait juste me dire que son amie s'était remarié mais que son fils était du premier mariage, j'aurais compris. J'aquiesce néanmoins et elle sourit. Elle a l'air heureuse que je le prenne bien, en même temps je comprends pas trop ce qu'elle craignait. Même si je déteste être prévenu à la dernière minute, dans le pire des cas j'aurais juste un peu râlé.. Pas de quoi s'inquiéter.  
Je vais me coucher peu après, et repense automatiquement à Hyukjae. Une question reste dans ma tête, une question à laquelle il n'a pas voulu répondre. Jaloux de quoi ? Et surtout, pourquoi ? Je m'endors rapidement, trop fatigué pour y réfléchir plus longtemps.  
Quand je me réveille, le soleil est déjà bien haut de le ciel. Et pour cause, il est pratiquement midi ! Je me lève, toujours un peu dans les vapes, pas complètement réveillé, et descends manger. Je salue ma mère commence à beurrer des tartines.

\- Donghae, le repas est bientôt prêt !  
\- P'tit dej'..

Ma voix de mort-vivant lui arrache un sourire et elle me laisse manger tranquillement mes trois tartines à la confiture de framboise. Directement après, je me jette sous la douche. Ca a le mérite de me réveiller complètement. J'y passe une bonne demi-heure puis en sors, une serviette autour des hanches, une autre sur la tête. J'ai horreur d'avoir les cheveux trempés qui me dégoulinent dans le dos, en plus ça me fait froid, d'où la présence de la seconde serviette. J'entre dans ma chambre en me frottant les cheveux et choisis mes vêtements. J'opte pour un jean slim bleu clair et un pull fin gris perle au col assez large qui laisse voir mes clavicules. Une fois habillé et coiffé correctement, j'ose un léger trait d'eye-liner pour faire ressortir mes yeux. Discret mais efficace, parfait. Je me souris dans le miroir. Le jour de la rentré me reviens en mémoire, j'ai quand même beaucoup avancé depuis.. Je suis content du chemin parcouru.  
Je descends encore une fois et mange avec ma mère la salade qu'elle vient de finir de faire. Elle m'informe que son amie arrivera vers 19 heures. Ca me laisse un peu plus de cinq heures. J'en profite pour faire mes devoirs. J'entends la sonnette. Je me lève, vérifie mon apparence -avoir l'air complètement débraillé devant les amis de sa mère, c'est pas le top- et sors de ma chambre pendant que ma mère ouvre la porte. Je reste un peu en retrait. Les deux femmes se retrouvent joyeusement, puis la fameuse Hyojin s'approche de moi, je la salue en souriant, elle me le rends. Même chose pour le mari, Kangdae. Quand vient le tour du fils, je crois avoir une hallucination. Je reste sur place, les yeux écarquillés à l'instar des siens.

\- Hyukjae, pourquoi tu ne dis pas bonjour ?

Dire que je suis surpris serait un euphémisme. Le blond ouvre la bouche, la referme, puis y arrive enfin.

\- Salut Hae..

Le choc passé, je commence à me réveiller et lui réponds par un sourire lumineux.

\- Oh ! Les graçons, vous vous connaissez ? Demande sa.. mère  
\- On est dans la même classe et.. , Commence-je  
\- .. on est amis. Proches, Ajoute Hyukjae

Les deux mères ont l'air ravies. Pour ma part, je suis plutôt content que ça soit tombé sur sa famille. Hyukjae lui me fixe l'air ailleurs. Depuis qu'il ma vu, son regard ne s'est pas détaché de moi une seule seconde.

\- Hyuk ?

Nos regards se croisent. Il me sourit doucement.

\- Tu es très beau comme ça. Vraiment très beau. Tu devrais venir comme ça aussi au lycée, ça te vas tellement bien.

Il me fais un grand sourire me tapote l'épaule. Intentionnellement ou non, ses doigts caressent ma peau avant qu'il ne parte vers le salon. Il avait l'air.. troublé ? C'est pas son genre de se répéter, ni d'insister autant. Il doit vraiment le penser. J'entre également dans le salon et m'installe à côté du blond, la seule place libre. Je lui chuchote.

\- T'es parti sans me laisser le temps de te remercier.

Il rit.

\- J'ai pas réfléchis. Le choc de te voir ici, ça a un peu déconnecté mes neurones.

Je lui souris. Il pose sa main sur mon bras et se penche un peu vers moi, je devine qu'il veut me parler et me penche également vers lui. Chuchotant, il me raconte des anecdotes sur Heechul. « C'est toujours bon d'avoir des dossiers sur lui. C'est de la légitime défense ! » Il m'apprenait l'histoire d'amour entre Heechul et un trotoire un jour de pluie quand ma mère nous coupe.

\- Les garçons !  
\- Ils sont en train de comploter, regarde ça.. Fait son beau-père d'un ton rieur.

On se redresse et il récupère sa main, attentifs.

\- J'imagine que tu sais que Hyojin habite près d'ici, Demande ma mère à mon intention. J'aquiesce et elle reprend -Si ça ne vous dérange pas Hyukjae et toi, on aimerai se voir assez souvent. Soit ici, soit chez eux.

Un sourire se dessine sur nos visage et on hoche la tête comme un seul homme. Evidemment que ça nous dérange pas !

\- C'est vraiment génial que vous vous entendiez aussi bien les garçons. A vrai dire, Sunhee et moi avions assez peur que ça se passe mal, Nous dit la mère du blond  
\- Alors je pense qu'on est tous contents et rassurés ici, Sourit Hyukjae en réponse

Le repas se déroule joyeusement. Hyojin et Kangdae sont vraiment agréables et ont réussi à me mettre à l'aise en à peine une heure, ce qui est un record -oui, je suis plutôt timide parfois- ! Quant à ma mère, je crois qu'elle a déjà adopté Hyukjae et que c'est parfaitement réciproque. J'aime beaucoup cette ambiance, comme si nous nous connaissions depuis toujours, presque comme si nous n'étions qu'une seule et même famille. Maintenant que j'ai rencontré ses parents -puisqu'il considère entièrement Kangdae comme son père, je peux me permettre de les appeler comme ça- je comprends mieux d'où vient l'attitude chaleureuse de Hyukjae.  
Ils rentrent chez eux vers 23 heures, nous quittant à regret. Hyojin me prend carrément dans ses bras avant de sortir, me faisant sourire.  
Le soleil m'éblouit et me réveille assez durement. Je jette un œil au réveil : 14 heure 30. Bon, en même temps hier soir après qu'ils soient partis, j'ai parlé par sms avec Hyukjae jusqu'à m'endormir sur mon portable, vers deux heures du matin. Je souris au souvenir de la veille, n'en revenant toujours pas que ça se soit passé aussi bien. Je passe ma journée avec ma mère, ça faisait longtemps qu'on avait pas discuté comme ça tout les deux. Ca me fait plaisir.  
Le lundi matin, le réveil sonne, je grogne. Evidemment grogner contre mon réveil ne l'éteindra pas, je suis donc obligé de me lever pour faire cesser l'alarme. Je prends ma douche en un temps record et me plante devant mon armoir. J'en sors un slim dans les tons gris et un T-shirt col V noir au tissu assez léger. Simple, mais je trouve que ça me va bien. J'ajoute le discret trait d'eye-liner et me coiffe rapidement. J'attrape mon sac et sors, il fait bon aujourd'hui. J'arrive au lycée un peu en avance et m'adosse au mur. Plusieurs filles gloussent en passant devant moi et rougissent en croisant mon regard, je n'y prête pas attention.  
Un bras se pose sans grande douceur sur mon épaule.

\- Fishyyy t'es lààà ! Tu m'as manquééé ce week-end !

Je me tourne vers Heechul, le stoppant net dans son discours théâtral. Il me regarde, les yeux grands ouverts.

\- Wow ! T'es magnifique comme ça mon Fishy ! Je peux te violer ?

Mais l'arrivée de Jungsu me dispense de viol. Il me salue comme à son habitude. Juste après, c'est l'arrivée de Hyukjae. Il se met face à moi et sourit largement.

\- Ah, bah tu m'as écouté ! Je t'avais bien dit que ça t'allait super bien !

Heechul à côté de moi ne bouge plus du tout. Il attrape brusquement le poignet du blond et le tourne face à lui.

\- Tu l'as déjà vu comme ça ? Où ? Quand ?  
\- Oui, samedi soir chez lui, Soupire Hyuk  
\- Samedi.. Samedi SOIR ?! Mais qu'est-ce que.. qu'est-ce que.. chez lui.. tous les deux.. le soir.. ?

Hyukjae éclate de rire alors que je rougis légèrement.

\- Nos mères sont assez proches, c'est tout.

Heechul a l'air déçu, moi je suis soulagé. On entre en cours d'anglais, Sungmin arrive en retard avec Jongwoon et Ryeowook et explique au prof qu'ils s'étaient trompés de salle.  
Hyuk ne parle pas, étrangement. Je me tourne vers lui au bout de quelques minutes de silence de sa part.

\- Il y a un problème ?

Il me regarde surpris.

\- Bah non. Pourquoi ?  
\- Je sais pas. Tu dis rien.

Il sourit et passe doucement une main dans mes cheveux, comme une mère pour rassurer son enfant.

\- Je réfléchissais, excuse-moi.  
\- Mmh... Dis, Hyuk..

Il enlève sa main et attend la suite, curieux.

\- L'autre jour.. Tu m'as demandé de ne pas poser de questions. Je peux le faire maintenant ?

Il cligne plusieurs fois des yeux, ne s'attendant surement pas à ce que je ressorte ça.

\- Euh, je.. J'préfèrerais pas, mais.. Enfin si vraiment ça te perturbe j'peux.. une question.. peut être..

Il rougit et baisse les yeux. C'est bien la première fois que je le vois comme ça, il est tellement adorable... Mais il change vite d'attitude et reprend toute son assurance après une dizaine de minutes. Moi je ne dis rien. Je sais pas quoi dire. Une question.. une seule question ? Il m'a bien dit qu'il n'a pas envie de répondre, mais c'est vrai qu'il y en a une qui me perturbe particulièrement... Je passe pratiquement toute la matiné à y réfléchir.  
Le midi arrive. Sungmin s'installe à côté de moi, presque collé, un bras autour de ma taille. De l'autre côté, à ma gauche, Heechul me raconte son week end, un bras autour de mes épaules. J'ai presque l'impression d'être pris en otage et prisonnier. Face à moi, Jungsu à l'air de s'amuser du spectacle, en rigolant par moment avec Jongwoon. Je me sens brusquement tiré en arrière. Je me retourne et vois Hyukjae. Il a l'air un peu énervé et me fais signe de le suivre. Je sors donc de table après avoir réussi à me débarasser d'Heechul et Sungmin.  
Le blond m'emmène quelques couloirs plus loin, là où il n'y a personne.

\- Vas-y.

Je le regarde sans comprendre.

\- Je sais que t'en crève d'envie, alors vas-y, pose-la-moi, ta question.

Je peux sérieusement ? J'hésite un peu, puis me lance enfin.

\- Pourquoi ?  
\- Pourquoi quoi, Hae ?  
\- Pourquoi tu étais jaloux ?

Il se mord la lèvre sans répondre. Après quelques instants de silence, il relève la tête vers moi.

\- Parce que.. il n'avait pas à te toucher comme ça. Même aujourd'hui, ils étaient trop près.  
\- Trop près de quoi ? Demande-je en voyant qu'il n'avait pas l'intention de continuer  
\- De toi.

Je cherche dans son regard la moindre trace de mensonge. Mais il est tout à fait sérieux. Il s'approche de moi, jusqu'à être très, très près. Il se penche à mon oreille, son souffle caresse ma nuque et me fait frissonner.

\- T'es à moi, Hae. Juste à moi.

Il pose ses lèvres sur ma joue. Très près de mes lèvres. Je ne saurais dire s'il les a touchés ou pas. Il se recule et retourne à la cantine, me laissant sur place, interdit. 


	9. Chapter 9

Je ne le comprends vraiment pas. Hyukjae est illogique, complètement illogique. Un jour, il me colle et me suis partout. Le lendemain, il m'ignore puis s'étonne de mon agacement, m'ignore à nouveau et finalement me traite juste de menteur -sans raison qui plus est-. Puis le jour suivant, il fait comme si de rien était et vient vers moi, toujours aussi souriant. En regardant la situation sous cet angle, j'ai presque l'impression qu'il se fout de moi. Je déteste ça. Mais dès que je le vois, son regard sincère, ses actions imprévisibles, son sourire magnifique, ses moues boudeuses... Je ne peux plus penser qu'il soit mauvais. Il ne l'est pas.

Alors aujourd'hui, quand il venu vers moi et m'a chaleureusement salué, je lui ai joyeusement répondu, pas la force de le repousser, ni l'envie. Maintenant, il est en train d'écrire sur ma main, le cours doit l'ennuyer.

\- Dis, Hae...  
\- Mmh ?  
\- Un poisson, ça a des oreilles ?

Je le regarde, affligé. Il me pose vraiment la question ? Il a l'air on ne peut plus sérieux.

\- Bah non.  
\- Je me disais, aussi.

Il sourit légèrement, l'air amusé.

\- Et, ça a des yeux ?

Je suis complètement atterré.

\- Bien sûr que oui. 

Il sourit un peu plus.

\- T'es sûr de ça ? Et il a un cerveau alors ?  
\- Comme tout être vivant.  
\- Dans tout les cas, il a un cœur.  
\- Evidemment.

Il rit doucement. Ouf, il plaisantait. Il avait l'air tellement sérieux, j'ai eu peur l'espace d'un intant. Il ne dit plus rien pendant un moment, concentré sur le tableau face à lui. Presque inconsciemment, mes yeux se posent sur lui. Je le détaille pour la énième fois. Ses cheveux blonds tombent légèrement sur ses beaux yeux bruns, créant un contraste assez déroutant. Sa peau pâle sur laquelle se démarquent ses lèvres, étirées en un doux sourire. Son sourire, il m'obsède. Tellement parfait. Lentement, mon regard dérive sur son torse. Le col de son T-shirt est assez large pour me permettre de voir sa clavicule. Quelques mèches tombent dans sa nuque vers son cou, incitant mon regard à descendre encore. Mais je ne le fais pas. Je retombe brusquement dans la réalité, et remonte mon regard vers son visage. Il me regarde. Hyukjae me regarde en souriant, l'air malicieux. Je rosis et détourne le regard.

\- Quoi ? Je demande, pour masquer mon embarras  
\- T'es un vrai poisson toi. 

Bah, si il veut. Maintenant, tout le monde le sait, c'est pas un scoop. Il rit. Il y a vraiment des fois, je le comprends pas.

\- Haeeee !  
\- Min ?

Il me fait de grands signes de la main, mais je ne sais pas si il est paniqué ou surexcité. Je décide de me rapprocher, il me saute dessus et m'entraine dans un coin vide de la cour.

\- Faut que je te parle, c'est super important ! Attaque-t-il directement  
\- Je t'écoutes.  
\- Tu te souviens, l'histoire d'affaire top-secrète de la dernière fois ?

J'aquiesce.

\- Ben... Voilà, Je voulais vraiment t'en parler parce que.. pour moi, t'es mon meilleur ami, alors c'est important que tu sois au courant.  
\- Pour moi aussi Min.. C'est quelque chose de grave ?

Il se mord la lèvre.

\- Je crois pas. C'est à propos de Kyuhyun...

J'attends la suite, qui ne vient pas.

\- Il y a un problème avec Kyuhyun ?  
\- Je l'aime.

Je reste bouche bée. Je savais qu'ils étaient proche, mais j'avais jamais pensé qu'il pouvait y avoir autre chose.

\- Ca te gêne ?

Il a l'air anxieux. Il me croit homophobe ?

\- Absolument pas. C'est juste que je m'y attendais pas.

Je lui souris, il se détend.

\- C'est réciproque ? Je demande  
\- Je sais pas... Tu penses que j'ai mes chances ?

Je réfléchis.

\- Je pense que oui.

Il me sourit, j'ai l'impression qu'il est soulagé. Il vient me faire un calin, il ressemble à un petit chaton, adorable. Il se détache finalement.

\- Allez vient ! On va manger !

Oh quelle bonne idée. Manger. Manger. Manger. Manger. Manger. On arrive enfin, je m'assois, Sungmin à côté de moi, il tient toujours ma main. Tout le monde est là, Kyuhyun y comprit.

\- Les mariés sont de retour ! Vous faisiez des choses louches dans les toilettes ?

Heechul, la subtilité..

\- Bien sûr, Heechul, bien sûr, on pratique l'inceste Hae et moi, Répond Sungmin d'un air mi-blasé mi-amusé  
\- Même pas drôle...

Je souris. Cette fois-ci, nous avons tous trois heures avant de retourner en cours. C'est donc tout naturellement que Jungsu nous propose un action-vérité. Personne n'est contre.

\- A toi Sungmin.. Action ou vérité ?  
\- Action.

Depuis le début du jeu, il n'a pas pris une seule fois ''vérité'', sûrement par crainte de tomber sur _la_ question.

\- Imite une girafe.

Sungmin regarde Ryeowook bizarrement, se demandant certainement comment imiter une girafe, avant d'essayer. Le résultat est plutôt lamentable, mais tellement drôle qu'on décide qu'il a réussi.

\- Mmh.. Jongwoon, action ou vérité ?  
\- Vérité.

Sungmin n'a pas l'air très inspiré. Mais vraiment pas.

\- De quelle couleur sont tes chaussettes ?

… Ah ouais, quand même...

\- Violet.

Il remonte le bas de son jean pour nous le prouver. Il ne ment pas.

\- Heechul, action ou vérité ?  
\- Action !

Le regard de Jongwoon semble s'éclairer et il sourit sadiquement. J'ai peur.

\- Embrasse Donghae.

J'avais raison d'avoir peur. Il a dit quoi ?! Heechul se lève vers moi tout sourire. Je décide de jouer le jeu et ne bronche pas. Il s'approche jusqu'à être devant moi. Je recule instictivement. Il passe une main derrière ma nuque pour m'empêcher de bouger et pose ses lèvres sur les miennes. Et bien sûr puisqu'on parle d'Heechul, imossible qu'il s'arrête là. Il incline légèrement la tête en entrouvant ses lèvres et pose une main sur ma cuisse. Au bout de quelques secondes il se détache de moi et retourne à sa place, souriant. Une fois assit, il me fait un clin d'oeil. Je lui sourit.  
Je sens une main agripper la mienne et la serrer avec force. Je me tourne et vois Hyukjae, le visage baissé, l'air furieux. Je murmure son prénom, il me lâche et part brusquement. Je me tourne vers les autres.

\- Bah qu'est-ce qu'il a ?  
\- Vous croyez qu'il est homophobe ?  
\- Hyukjae ? Homophobe ? Non, certainement pas.  
\- C'est bizarre quand même..

Je me lève et décide d'aller le chercher, sa réaction reste incompréhensible pour moi. Je le trouve quelques couloirs plus loin.

\- Hyukjae !

Il se retourne. J'arrive à sa hauteur.

\- Hyuk, ça va ? Pourquoi tu t'es énervé comme ça ?  
\- Depuis quand ça t'intéresse ?

Son ton agressif et glacé me fige sur place et me fait monter les larmes aux yeux.

\- Je m'inquiète.. Hyukjae c'est normal que je m'inquiète pour toi.. 

Il rit amèrement.

\- Pourquoi tu t'inquièterais ?  
\- Je.. pourquoi t'es comme ça ?  
\- Tsk.

Il se retourne, il a l'air un peu moins furieux mais vraiment agacé. Je crois qu'il m'en veux.

\- J'ai fais quelque chose de mal ?  
\- Fous-moi la paix.  
\- Hyukjae...  
\- Tu peux pas juste disparaître ?!

… Disparaitre ? Lui aussi, il me le demande ? Je ne retiens plus mes larmes, qui dévalent mes joues sans pouvoir s'arrêter. Je baisse la tête, tremblant légèrement. J'entends Hyukjae s'approcher de moi.

\- Donghae...

Il est totalement calmé. Je relève la tête vers lui, me voir pleurer semble le troubler.

\- Donghae excuse-moi, pardon.

J'essuie mes yeux.

\- Je te comprends pas Hyukjae. Vraiment pas.  
\- Si ça peut te rassurer, je me comprends pas non plus.

J'arrêtes progressivement de pleurer, me trouvant de plus en plus stupide, face à lui.

\- Pourquoi t'as fais ça Hyuk ?

Il se mord la lèvre.

\- Je... J'étais jaloux..  
\- Jaloux ? Mais de quoi ? De qui ?

Il rougit.

\- De.. de.. Enfin c'est pas important ! Il a pas à te toucher comme ça !

Je suis surpris, qu'est-ce qu'il veut dire par là ? J'ouvre la bouche, prêt à lui demander.

\- Aish, pitié Hae ne pose pas de questions !

Je referme la bouche. Bon, une prochaine fois.

\- Tu me pardonnes ? Demande le blond, l'air gêné  
\- Oui.

Je lui souris.

\- Viens, on y retourne, les autres vont s'inquiéter.

Je lui tends ma main par habitude, il la prends néanmoins en souriant, et c'est tout joyeux qu'on rejoint les autres. 


	10. Chapter 10

J'ouvre lentement les yeux, le soleil m'éblouit immédiatement. Je veux me retourner mais mon corps est bloqué, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?! Je baisse les yeux et vois Hyukjae, endormi, blotti contre moi. Je soupire en même temps que je rougis. Evidemment, il allait pas s'évaporer dans la nuit... Je tente d'amorcer un mouvement, lentement pour ne pas le réveiller. Succès. Je me dégage totalement de sa prise et me lève silencieusement. Il dort toujours. Parfait.  
Je fais un pas, et, avant même d'avoir comprit ce qu'il se passait, je me retrouve étalé par terre. Je comprends alors que je me suis pris les pieds dans le drap, qui traînait sur le sol. Bon rien de bien grave. Seulement, je vois une pile de livre tanguer dangereusement sur mon bureau, que j'ai heurté en trébuchant.

_''Oh non, non, non !'' _Pense-je avec force

La pile de livres s'effondra, emportant au passage plusieurs feuilles, cahiers, et... une règle métallique. Oh non...

\- Kékisspasse ?

Je ferme fortement les yeux en me mordant la lèvre. Forcément, un boucan pareil ne pouvait _que_ le réveiller...

\- Hae ? appelle-t-il en se penchant vers moi, au sol. A quoi tu joues par terre ?  
\- Au scrabble, réponds-je ironiquement  
\- Je peux jouer avec toi ?

Je me poste face à lui, décontenancé par son sérieux et déstabilisé par son air endormi plus qu'adorable. Un petit sourire taquin se forme sur son visage et il penche légèrement la tête sur le côté, dans une attitude que je qualifierais presque de séductrice. Presque. Parce que Hyukjae n'est pas séducteur, et encore moins envers moi. Et d'autant plus si il est torse-nu dans mon lit après avoir passé la nuit blotti contre moi. Non non non, il est juste endormi et moi j'ai l'esprit un peu tordu. C'est parce qu'Heechul déteint sur moi. Oui voilà, c'est de sa faute ! Méchant Heechul ! Très méchant !

\- Hae ?

Je sursaute et oriente mon regard vers Hyukjae. Là, je manque de m'étouffer. C'est moi qui délire, ou il a vraiment un regard charmeur ?!

\- Hae~

Son ton amusé et plein de malice me ramène une fois de plus sur terre et je rougis, comme pris sur le fait, comme s'il avait vu mes pensées. Je me racle la gorge pour reprendre contenance.

\- Hyuk.

Il me sourit et sort du lit en s'étirant, puis s'approche de moi et me prend dans ses bras. Allons bon... son manque affectif allait pas non plus s'évaporer pendant la nuit. Mais dans le fond, je vais pas me plaindre, ça me déplaît pas... C'est dangereux, mais agréable. Le blond se décolle après quelques secondes, attrape ses vêtements et se retourne vers moi.

\- Je peux prendre une douche ?

Je lui indique la salle de bain et il y entre en me remerciant.

\- Dommage qu'on la prenne pas ensemble~

Et il ferme la porte. Moi, je beugue pendant deux bonnes minutes. Il.. a dit.. quoi ?! Oula, décidément le matin, je crois que j'interprète bizarremment les choses ! Je me tape la tête de la paume de ma main en fermant étroitement les yeux, dans le but de me remettre les idées en place.  
Hyukjae sort la salle de bain, je prends à mon tour une douche rapide et nous descendons prendre notre petit-déjeuner.  
Ma mère nous accueille d'un sourire, je m'étonne qu'elle soit levée aussi tôt. Elle semble lire dans mes pensées et me lance :

\- Il est dix heures, Donghae !

J'ouvre de grands yeux qui font rire Hyukjae et m'installe pour manger à côté du blond. Ce dernier entame une conversation légère avec ma mère. Encore une fois, mon regard dérive sur le corps de mon ami. Ses yeux, son nez, ses lèvres, son cou, son torse, ses bras...

\- Donghae ?!

Je sursaute violemment et me tourne vers ma mère qui me regarde, franchement amusée, et je rougis en comprenant que je me suis fait surprendre en plein matage.

\- Ah, il est un peu lent au démarrage le matin, ris ma mère à l'adresse du garçon à côté de moi  
\- J'ai vu ça oui, réponds Hyuk avec un petit sourire  
\- Yah ! Vous avez fini de vous foutre de moi ? fis-je mine de bouder

Hyukjae ris et m'ébouriffe les cheveux, agissant avec moi comme on le ferait avec un enfant. Et moi, je me surprend à penser que ça ne me déplairait pas qu'il prenne quelques tendances pédophiles. Envers moi, bien évidemment.  
Il retire sa main, loin de se douter de mon bouillonnement intérieur et reprends la conversation avec ma mère d'un ton limite conspirateur. Je lève les yeux vers eux, alternant entre Hyuk et ma mère, de plus en plus blasé. Et vaguement jaloux, aussi, mais ça je l'avouerait jamais. _Jaloux de ma propre mère, nan mais ça devient grave là... _

\- Hae !

Je sursaute. Ma traîtresse de mère et mon abruti de blond ne cachent même pas leur hilarité. Je grogne.

\- Hyuk ? articulais-je pour seule réponse

Ma mère détourne la tête, comme pour s'exclure de la conversation. Je sens qu'elle veut nous laisser de l'intimité. _Pourquoi ?_

\- T'avais prévu de faire un truc aujourd'hui ? me demande mon ami, redevenu sérieux  
\- Non, rien, pourquoi ?  
\- Mmh... Ça te dirais de sortir ? On pourrait aussi aller voir les autres et rester, tout notre petit groupe, ensemble ?

Ma mère se lève sans bruit et, dans une discrétion absolue, quitte la pièce, nous laissant seuls. Ni Hyukjae ni moi ne le remarquons, moi trop perdu dans son regard, lui... concentré sur ma réaction, probablement.

\- C'est une bonne idée, réponde-je. Ils sont libres ?  
\- Attends je demande.

Après s'être concertés sur l'heure et le lieu, Hyukjae passe plusieurs coups de fils puis revient vers moi.

\- Alors. Sungmin vient, Heechul aussi. Kyuhyun nous rejoindra un peu en retard, à cause des horaires de bus. Même chose pour Jongwoon. Jungsu et Ryeowook par contre peuvent pas venir.

J'acquiesce d'un léger mouvement de tête. Il est onze heures, on a rendez-vous à quatorze heures et une petite vingtaine de minutes de trajet pour arriver au parc -lieu dudit rendez-vous. Hyukjae et moi occupons donc le temps qu'il nous reste à discuter de tout et rien. C'est quand il se lève du canapé et s'écarte de moi que je me rends compte que, depuis le début, il avait pris ma main dans la sienne. Et ça me perturbe. Depuis quand son contact m'est tellement naturel et instinctif que je ne remarque même pas ?  
Je le regarde. Il sourit. Et il a cette petite lueur dans le regard qui me convainc qu'il sait parfaitement à quoi je pense. Et que ça l'amuse. Que la situation lui plait. Puis il agit comme d'habitude. Alors moi, je sais jamais si je deviens fou à m'imaginer voir des trucs dans ses yeux ou s'il aime juste me voir si troublé. Parce que bon, j'aime pas l'admettre mais c'est tout sauf discret, quand je suis dans cet état. Et avec Hyukjae ça arrive souvent. _Trop_ souvent.

\- Vous partez, les garçons ?

Le ton doux de ma mère me ramène sur terre et je me lève en m'étirant.

\- Oui.

Elle nous fais un petit sourire et nous partons.

\- Ta mère est adorable, me dit Hyukjae alors qu'il marche à côté de moi dans la rue  
\- Oui, j'ai de la chance. Mais je pense que t'en as autant que moi, lui souris-je

Il me regarde une seconde sans expression pour un grand sourire prend place sur son visage et il passe une bras autour de mes épaules. _Tellement naturel_. Je passe le mien autour de sa taille. Ses doigts serrent un peu plus le tissu de mon pull. _Tellement différent_.

\- Ouais. On est deux chanceux, toi et moi ! Lance-t-il gaiement

On avance encore un moment avant d'arriver dans le parc. Heechul est déjà là, il vient de nous repérer. Je me détache de l'étreinte de Hyukjae qui semblait avoir ralenti et marche d'un bon pas vers le brun. Ce dernier passe son bras autour de mes épaules, me maintenant fermement, et semble m'examiner. Je ne vois pas pourquoi. Mais il a l'air satisfait puisqu'il reprend son grand sourire idiot habituel et m'étouffe contre lui et s'assurant de me défoncer les tympans grâce à son magnifique ''Mon Fishyyyyyyyyy !'' si délicatement hurlé dans mes oreilles. Il fini par me lâcher et salue Hyukjae, qui, lui, montre un peu moins d'enthousiasme.  
Une bribe de discussion me revient un tête.  
_**''Il n'avait pas à te toucher comme ça. Même aujourd'hui, ils étaient trop près.''  
''T'es à moi, Hae. Juste à moi.''**_  
… Ça justifierait l'air _enchanté_ du blond. Certes. Mais je ne suis pas vraiment convaincu. Une idée me vient. Je la repousse. Heechul s'approche de moi, je le regarde. Il pose une main sur mon épaule, l'expression de Hyukjae semble s'assombrir. … Bon. Finalement, je récupère mon idée. Une idée que je n'aime pas mais qui, malgré tout, me tente. Un test. Tester Hyukjae et voir ses réactions. En me servant d'Heechul. Et je le fais.

\- Tu m'as manquééé mon Fishy, tu le sais, ça ?

Je ris et pose ma main sur la taille du brun, qui a lui-même déjà enroulé ses bras autour de mon cou. Je réplique.

\- Eh bien, tu ne peux pas te passer de moi !  
\- Non, je t'aime trop pour ça ! Mais toi aussi, tu m'aimes !

_Merci, Heechul, t'aurais pas pu me tendre une meilleure perche._

\- Mais évidemment que je t'aime, Chul' !

Sans même le voir, je sens le blond se crisper. Je le sens s'énerver. Et le pire c'est que j'agis comme je l'ai toujours fait. Même sans cette idée de test, j'aurais probablement répondu la même chose.  
Heechul me fait un bisou sur la joue, je lui fais un grand sourire.

\- Dites-le si je dérange.

Heechul me lance un regard du genre ''oh bah t'as vu il est pas content'' et l'expression qui va avec. Je ne peux retenir un sourire. Il me lâche et se tourne vers le blond, je l'imite. Hyukjae semble partagé entre la colère et l'agacement, qu'il tente de cacher sous une fausse exaspération. Il pose ses yeux sur moi et son regard me transperce. Je vois bien l'énervement dans son regard mais je vois également qu'il ne m'est pas destiné. Je vois qu'il cherche à capter toute mon attention. Je vois un peu de possessivité, aussi.  
Et ça m'énerve. Heechul est un excentrique qui adore sortir des conneries, jouer, et qui est très tactile. Tout le monde le sait. Il a toujours, toujours agit comme ça avec moi. Et maintenant ça semble déranger Hyukjae. Ce côté possessif qu'il a... je le déteste. Et je crois qu'il le comprend, dans le regard que je lui lance. Pendant un moment, j'ai l'impression qu'il va faire quelque chose de stupide. Mais non. Il ne fait rien. Il reporte juste son attention sur Heechul qui meublait en nous faisant un petit monologue. J'aime beaucoup Heechul. Et ça ne changera pas. Pas même pour un idiot de blond.

\- Haeeee !

Un poids me tombe dessus alors que je sursaute pour la énième fois. Puis j'identifie la masse qui vient de se décrocher de moi.

\- Min !

Et je lui saute dans les bras. Littéralement. Il me serre contre lui en riant, amusé et touché. Je suis content de le revoir, il m'avait vraiment manqué !

\- Eh les mariés ! Isolez-vous au moins avant de faire ça !

Je ris en me décollant de mon meilleur ami et croise le regard de Hyukjae. Il me regarde... tendrement ? C'est quoi ce bordel ?! Il doit remarquer mon ahurissement puisqu'il m'offre un sourire doux et rassurant avant d'entamer une conversation légère avec Heechul. Il a comprit. Il a comprit. Il a tout, tout, tout comprit ! C'est pas croyable ça, comment il fait ? Et en plus il me montre bien qu'il a rien contre Heechul... Vraiment, des fois, je me dis qu'il est pas humain, mon blond.  
Kyuhyun et Jongwoon arrivent ensemble, et on s'installe par terre, en cercle. Heechul est à ma gauche et Sungmin à ma droite. De l'autre côté d'Heechul, Jongwoon. De l'autre côté de Sungmin, Kyuhyun. Entre eux -et face à moi- Hyukjae.  
Une conversation des plus banales commence, néanmoins agréable et pleine de rire. A un moment, je pousse un peu Sungmin par _maladresse et de façon totalement non-intentionnelle_. Il tombe sur Kyuhyun, qui le rattrape et l'aide à se redresser. Sungmin rougit. De gêne, selon les autres. Puis il me lance un regard qu'il veut noir mais qui s'avère être reconnaissant.  
Heechul a brusquement une idée.

\- Hé ! Un autre action/vérité, ça vous dit ?

Tout le monde est partant. Je regarde Hyukjae, il me fixait déjà. Et je sais qu'il pense lui aussi à la dernière fois que nous avons joué à ce jeu. Je lui sourit, il me le rend. Puis la partie commence.

\- Heechul, c'est toi qui a eu l'idée, alors commence !  
\- Okay, okay... Jongwoon ! Action ou vérité ?  
\- Vérité, répondit-il après une courte hésitation  
\- Mmh... Tes chaussettes, quelle couleur aujourd'hui ?

Je souris à la référence évidente.

\- Vertes, avec des tortues dessus, nous montre Jongwoon

Le jeu continue. Heechul se penche vers moi pendant que Hyukjae demande à Kyuhyun de déclarer sa flemme à un arbre. Oui oui, sa flemme, pas sa flamme, sa flemme. Heechul donc, se penche vers moi, et me murmure de façon à ce que personne n'entende.

\- Dis-moi, ça fait longtemps que ça dure ce petit jeu entre Hyukjae et toi ?

Mon sang se glace. Oh non...

\- De quoi tu parles ?  
\- De votre flirt.

Je blêmis avant de rougir furieusement.

\- J'ai rien contre ça, reprend le brun, un sourire dans la voix. Je suis juste curieux.

Je reste figé, les joues rouges. Il soupire et reprend.

\- Hey, calme-toi. Hae~

Je me retourne vers lui.

\- Sungmin et Kyuhyun, ils vont bien ensemble eux aussi, tu trouves pas ?

Il avait remarqué ? Heechul se montrait étonnement perspicace... Je lui réponds vaguement et il retourne sagement à sa place alors que Kyuhyun revient de sa déclaration. Tout reprend normalement jusqu'à ce qu'à nouveau, Heechul se fasse remarquer.

\- Hyuk ! Action ou vérité ?  
\- Action.

Heechul semble réfléchir, puis me regarde, regarde Hyukjae et souris d'une façon presque... sadique. Effrayant.

\- Embrasse Donghae. Sur les lèvres, ne triche pas.

Mon souffle se coupe et je fixe Heechul sans y croire. Il a pas osé ?! … Si.  
Je me reconcentre sur Hyukjae, il a l'air surpris mais pas mécontant ni spécialement heureux de son action. Quelque chose à l'air de le déranger. Il ne bouge pas.

\- Hyuk ? Tu refuses ?  
\- Non.

Sa voix était douce et posée. Même pas énervé. Il se lève et vient face à moi. Sungmin, trop content de devoir se décaler, en a profité pour se coller à Kyuhyun. Heechul aussi s'est poussé et est venu s'affaler derrière Jongwoon. Mais je suis incapable de me concentrer dessus. En fait, je suis incapable de me concentrer sur autre chose que Hyukjae. Il a un regard pétillant et un sourire satisfait. Encore une fois, il a le contrôle de cette situation qui semble l'amuser.  
Il s'assoit sur mes genoux, son corps très près -_trop près_\- du mien. Doucement, sa main se pose sur ma joue et glisse dans mon cou. J'arrive pas à réagir. Il se rapproche, de plus en plus. Et finalement, il le fait. M'embrasse doucement, comme s'il avait peur de m'effrayer. Il s'attarde bien trop pour une simple ''action'', et ça ne fait que me rendre encore plus fou. Il se détache et se recule, un peu seulement. Il reste sur mes genoux et m'observe. Je le regarde, hébété. Il sourit, je l'imite et commence à rire, il me suit. Une fois calmés, il se relève et retourne s'asseoir à sa place. Heechul reprend sa place et me jette un petit regard complice. _**J'avais gagné un allié**_.  
L'après-midi se termine, on se quitte vers dix-neuf heures. Jongwoon et Kyuhyun prennent le bus, Heechul et Sungmin sont à pied, Hyukjae et moi aussi, mais le trajet est différent. Je suis donc seul avec Hyukjae. Et il ne dit rien. Et moi non plus. Et ça commence à m'angoisser. Ce n'est qu'une fois arrivés au croisement devant lequel on doit se séparer qu'il a fait quelque chose. Je m'étais retourné, près à aller chez moi, mais il m'a retenu. J'allais me retourner, il est passé derrière moi et m'en a empêché. J'ai soupiré, me sachant vaincu. Il a passé ses bras autour de ma taille en m'enlaçant contre lui. Je me suis détendu et me suis laissé faire, mon dos reposant contre son torse. Il souriait. Je sentais qu'il souriait. On est resté longtemps, comme ça, sans rien dire. Puis il m'a lâché.

\- J'adore tes lèvres.

J'ai rougis, je me suis retourné. Personne. Il avait déjà filé. Maintenant, ça fait bien cinq minutes que je suis planté au milieu de la rue, les joues rouges et le cœur prêt à exploser. 


	11. Chapter 11

Un meurtre. Je vais commettre un meurtre. Vraiment, j'aurais dû m'y attendre, mais non... Pourquoi c'est toujours comme ça avec lui ?! Oui, je parle bien de Hyukjae. Hyukjae ou Monsieur-je-te-drague-puis-je-fais-comme-si-de-rien-était-et-si-ça-te-va-pas-vas-te-faire-BIIIP. Alors oui, je pourrais le prendre à part et tout lui dire. Oui, je pourrais aller vers lui et me montrer plus entreprenant. Mais non, je ne fais rien -à part m'énerver. D'une part parce que j'aurais trop peur de me faire rejeter, et d'autre part par manque de temps pour élaborer un plan.  
Sungmin occupe toutes mes journées, pratiquement tout le temps. Ça me dérange pas, au contraire, je l'adore. Il me parle beaucoup, en ce moment. De lui. De Kyuhyun. De la bande. Et même de moi, parfois. Kyu et lui se sont rapprochés, je pense qu'ils vont pas tarder à passer le cap et sortir ensemble, je pense que ce jour-là mon Minnie fera un arrêt cardiaque. Il m'a aussi parlé de son passé. De son enfance, plutôt tranquille et agréable. Il avait beaucoup d'amis, sans être chef de bande, et était heureux. En entrant au collège, son meilleur ami de l'époque a déménagé. Il était à la fois triste de ne plus voir son ami d'enfance mais également craintif à l'idée de se retrouver seul dans un milieu inconnu.  
C'est à ce moment qu'Heechul est venu vers lui, il a été un des premiers dans la bande. Avant, il y avait déjà Jungsu, Jongwoon et un certain Hangeng qui a dut retourner en Chine -son pays natal- peu avant sa dernière année de collège suite à la mutation de son père là-bas. Apparemment, HeeChul, Jungsu et Hangeng sont amis d'enfance et Jongwoon est arrivé pendant le primaire.  
Je trouve ça impressionnant une amitié aussi longue, ça me semble presque surnaturel. Sungmin a rit quand je lui ai avoué ça et m'a répondu simplement ''Dans vingts ans quand tu parleras de nous aux gens ils te diront la même chose !''. Ça voulait dire qu'ils seront encore là dans si longtemps, j'ai senti que c'était une promesse qu'il me faisait. Et ça m'a fait du bien. Je l'ai remercié, il a rit et a recommencé à me parler, changeant de sujet.  
Bien sûr, il sait ce que je ressens pour Hyukjae. On en a longuement discuté puis, après, plus grand-chose. Quant à Heechul... Il me lance des regards pleins de sous-entendus et des petits sourires encourageants. Quand il me voit au bord de la crise de nerfs à cause du je m'en foutisme de Hyukjae, il reste avec moi en faisant en sorte de me changer les idées pour me calmer. En réalité, il est très attentif aux autres et étonnamment protecteur envers moi. La seule fois où nous en avons parlé, il m'a dit que c'était parce qu'il me voyait comme un petit frère.  
Il a ajouté ''je suis certain que t'as connu l'horreur du rejet et de l'humiliation avant, et que t'étais mort de peur pendant ton premier jour ici. ''Et si ça recommence, et si j'y arrive pas, et si je fais quelque chose de mal ?'' c'est ce que tu te disais, non ? Le prends pas mal Donghae, parce que c'est pas une insulte, mais tu fais plutôt partie des faibles que des forts. C'est pas une mauvaise chose, faut juste apprendre à se protéger. Moi, j'ai appris. Et le temps que tu apprennes, je m'assurerai que personne ne puisse te faire de mal.''  
Jamais je ne l'aurais cru si compréhensif. Heechul ne parle pas beaucoup mais quand il le fait, c'est pas à moitié, il déballe tout d'un coup... Je crois que c'est à peu près la seule discussion sérieuse que j'ai eu avec lui mais je n'ai pas besoin de plus. Le reste, je le devine, comme il a fait avec moi. Et j'ai fini par réciproquement le considérer comme mon frère.  
Il y a eu cette rencontre aussi, inhabituelle et presque brutale mais néanmoins agréable. J'avais rendez-vous dans un parc avec Sungmin mais, à cause d'une grève de bus, il est arrivé en retard. Mais peu importe. A ce moment, je marchais dans le parc à la recherche d'un endroit où m'asseoir, et je vis quelqu'un, assis sur un banc. Il avait un bloc note sur les genoux et un crayon dans la main, j'aperçus qu'il dessinait mais j'étais trop loin pour pouvoir dire quoi exactement. Je me suis un peu approché, distinguant ainsi mieux son visage avenant, son petit sourire mi-rêveur, mi-sarcastique, drôle de mélange mais il avait cette aura attirante des gens assurément bienveillants et sympathiques. Bien que je ne le connaisse pas je lui trouvais quelque chose de familier et il m'inspirait confiance.  
Je me suis un peu plus avancé, jusqu'à être à côté du banc. Il a levé la tête vers moi et j'ai croisé son regard rieur. Il m'a sourit, se décalant légèrement.

\- Tu veux t'asseoir ?

J'ai accepté. En m'installant, j'ai jeté un coup d'œil à son carnet.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu dessines ? ais-je demandé sur le ton de la conversation

Il n'a pas du tout semblé vexé que je ne comprenne pas ce qu'il avait fait, et m'a répondu avec un petit regard qui vous donne l'impression d'être complice d'un secret.

\- La liberté.

J'ai pas trop comprit où il voulait en venir mais je me gardais bien de porter le moindre jugement. Il releva soudain la tête, comme frappé par une brusque prise de conscience.

\- J'ai oublié de te demander qui tu étais !

J'ai répondu simplement :

\- Donghae, et toi ?

Il a sourit étrangement, comme si ma réponse était drôle ou en tout cas l'amusait, puis il a parlé à son tour.

\- Je suis Charlie.

Prénom peu banal pour une personne peu banale, je trouvais que ça lui allait bien. On a un peu discuté, jusqu'à ce que Sungmin arrive. Après ça, j'ai croisé quelques fois Charlie, j'en ai conclu qu'il vivait sûrement là mais il semblait n'appartenir à aucun endroit, comme s'il était partout et tout le monde à la fois.  
Pendant ce rendez-vous, Sungmin m'a dit vouloir tout dire à Kyuhyun. C'est bien, mais je sais qu'il ne le fera pas. Pas par lâcheté, oh non, loin de là. Mais parce qu'il n'en aura pas l'occasion. Kyuhyun est surchargé en ce moment, il sort presque jamais et les seuls moments où on le voit, c'est le latin. Il n'a pas non plus vraiment la tête à ça en ce moment, je crois comprendre qu'il déménage, il va vivre plus près du lycée. C'est pas un très gros déplacement mais ça prend du temps et de l'énergie.

\- Donghae !  
\- Hyukjae.

Ledit Hyukjae s'arrête à côté de moi, essoufflé. Il a couru, je le sais, j'étais juste devant lui et j'ai pris un malin plaisir à l'ignorer pendant tout le trajet. Mais maintenant qu'on vient d'arriver au lycée, fatalement, la distance physique entre nous est réduite. Physique seulement. Parce que oui, j'ai décidé de montrer mon mécontentement. En boudant. Très mature, je sais, je sais. Toujours est-il que le blond a posé son avant-bras sur mon épaule et est à moitié appuyé sur moi. Sûrement s'attendait-il à ce que je m'arrête, mais non, je continue mon chemin. Il manque de tomber, se rattrape, me rattrape.

\- Hae !

Je me retourne et le regarde en silence. Il semble choqué par mon attitude froide et dure qui lui montre clairement qu'il a quelque chose à se reprocher. Il me comprend pas. Tant pis, tant mieux, je sais pas et je m'en fous. Lui en revanche s'en soucie.

\- Eh, ça va ?  
\- Très bien, merci, claque-je d'un ton sec

Je retire en même temps sa main de mon épaule et lui tourne le dos en me recommençant à m'éloigner.

\- Donghae !

Je l'ignore. Il est dépassé par une situation que, pour une fois, je domine.  
J'arrive devant la salle plus vite que d'habitude, Hyukjae derrière moi qui essaie toujours d'attirer mon attention. Les gars sont déjà tous devant la porte et nous regardent. Je vois Jungsu et Sungmin froncer les sourcils de concert. Heechul accroche directement mon regard en me faisant bien comprendre qu'il serait mon échappatoire et ma justification pour ne pas parler à Hyukjae. Jongwoon me dévisage avec une certaine inquiétude mais se calme légèrement en remarquant l'attitude d'Heechul envers moi. Ryeowook pour sa part a l'air perdu et son regard passe de Hyukjae à moi sans interruption.  
J'arrive finalement près d'Heechul.

\- Mon Fishyyy !

Il me relâche après le petit câlin matinal habituel et me demande comment j'ai dormi. Je lui réponds et lui retourne sa question. Hyukjae arrive à côté de moi, mi-penaud, mi-furieux, et commence à agiter la manche de mon sweat. Je reste plongé dans ma discussion avec Heechul. Autour de nous, personne ne dit rien. Ce petit manège dure quelques minutes, jusqu'à ce qu'une fille que je reconnais comme étant de ma classe n'intervienne.

\- Hyukjae, laisse-le. Tu vois qu'il est occupé, réessaie de lui parler plus tard peut être ?

Son intervention aurait pu être mal prise si elle n'avais pas utilisé un ton aussi doux et amical. Je m'entendais bien avec cette fille sans trop la connaître mais à ce moment elle est remonté encore davantage dans mon estime.

\- Merci, Eunji, mais je ne pense pas que tes conseils me seront d'une quelconque utilité.

Oh... Il est bien énervé là. Je guette la réaction d'Eunji, appréhendant la suite...  
Un rire. Oui, elle a juste éclaté de rire. Elle est toujours souriante et je l'entends souvent rire -les profs ont fini par avoir l'habitude de sa bonne humeur pas toujours silencieuse-, mais je m'attendais à ce qu'elle le prenne mal. Pourtant elle a l'air simplement amusé. Certes, je la connais peu, mais je trouve quand même ça étonnant.

\- Hyuk, c'est pas la peine d'être aussi agressif, tu sais ? fis Ryeowook d'un ton apaisant

Le blond semble se prendre un électrochoc, il sursaute presque et se calme instantanément.

\- Pardon...

Le timbre de voix était bas mais parfaitement audible. Je ne sais pas bien à qui il s'adresse mais j'imagine que c'est Eunji, puisque, après un petit silence presque gêné, c'est elle qui répond :

\- Ne t'inquiète pas Hyukjae, personne ne t'en veux vraiment !

Elle lui a fait un grand sourire auquel Hyuk a à peine eu le temps de répondre avant que le prof n'arrive. C'est parti pour une longue matiné...

Midi. Midi, manger. Midi, manger ! MIDI, MANGEEER !  
Je sors en trombe de la salle de classe et cours presque jusqu'à la cantine. J'ai faim. Oui, beaucoup, beaucoup faim.  
J'arrive en avance mais, pour mon plus grand malheur, je dois quand même attendre que ceux devant moi avancent.

\- Oh, Donghae !

Je me retourne. Eunji. Encore ?

\- Salut, Eunji !  
\- Oui, salut ! Comment tu vas ? demande-t-elle sur le ton de la conversation  
\- Plutôt bien, et toi ? lui souris-je  
\- Bah j'ai faim mais j'en mourrais pas aujourd'hui ! Dis... Je sais que je suis trop curieuse et que c'est déplacé mais... il se passe quelque chose entre Hyukjae et toi ? Une dispute ?

J'ouvre la bouche pour répondre mais elle continue d'un ton précipité :

\- J'ai déjà remarqué plusieurs fois que t'avais l'air énervé contre lui et qu'il t'ignorait et là j'ai l'impression que les rôles s'inversent alors je me demandais juste... enfin, je me demandais ce qu'il se passait... Si tu veux pas en parler je comprends, c'est vrai qu'on se connait pas très bien, et que je me mêle de ce qui me regarde pas, et que-

Je la coupe, voyant qu'elle allait s'étouffer à force de ne pas reprendre son souffle.

\- Eh, eh, tout va bien, hein. Je me suis pas vraiment disputé avec Hyukjae, juste... la goutte d'eau qui a fait déborder le vase, tu vois ? Mais c'est normal que pour lui ça ait pas de sens, techniquement y'a pas eu d'élément déclencheur. Je veux qu'il se rende compte de ce qu'il me fait à chaque fois en m'ignorant.  
\- Fais attention à ne pas céder le premier.  
\- Oui, je surveille ça aussi... Mais je ne pense pas que ça durera très longtemps. Je veux pas lui faire la gueule ou briser notre amitié, juste... j'ai agis sous l'impulsion.  
\- Tu sais, dit-elle dans un sourire, je pense que tu devrais briser votre amitié.  
\- Quoi ?!

Je me tourne brusquement vers elle mais suis stoppé dans mon élan de colère. Elle a les yeux brillants et un grand sourire aux lèvres.

\- Oui, briser cette amitié, c'est le seul moyen de faire évoluer votre relation au.. stade supérieur.

… Oh non. C'est quand même pas SI FLAGRANT ?! Si ? Oh pitié... Je crois que je suis rouge pivoine... génial, il manquait vraiment plus ça... Comment font les gens pour ne pas rougir ? Ou pour se retenir ? Y'a bien des techniques, non ?! Aish, pourquoi moi j'en suis incapable, bordel !? Oh putaiiin …. !

\- Euh, Donghae...

Je sursaute.

\- Oui ?

.. C'était ma voix ? Ce petit couinement là, c'était moi ? … Ah, bah oui. Suuuuper !

\- Calme toi, je dirais rien. Enfin, je me suis pas trompé non, c'est bien... au-delà de l'amitié, non ? demande-t-elle en se penchant vers moi pour chuchoter

Je la remercie intérieurement de sa discrétion et acquiesce.

\- C'est vraiment si évident ?  
\- Non, non, me rassure-t-elle, je suppose que c'est moi qui sens facilement ces choses-là. Et, pour répondre à la question que tu n'ose pas me poser : oui, c'est réciproque. Enfin si je ne me suis pas trompée.

Je pousse un long soupire, relâchant la tension que j'avais inconsciemment accumulé. Elle me fait signe de me retourner, ce que je fais, et je peux ainsi remarquer que c'est à mon tour de me servir à manger. Une fois tout ça fini, je propose à Eunji de manger avec nous mais elle refuse, ne pouvant abandonner une de ses amies le lendemain de sa rupture. Elle me donne en revanche son numéro et me fais un bisou sur la joue avant de s'éloigner.  
Je vais m'asseoir à table, souriant et content. Les gars ne tardent pas à arriver, Heechul me saute dessus, Hyukjae s'installe devant moi, poussant discrètement Jungsu qui prévoyait de se mettre là. Les discussions vont bon train, comme toujours, et tout allait très bien jusqu'à ce que je sente une jambe se coller à la mienne sous la table. Je me décale, après tout cogner quelqu'un, c'est fréquent. Mais la jambe revient. Je crois halluciner quand je la sens se frotter contre la mienne et crache à moitié l'eau que j'avais dans la bouche.

\- Haeee mange proprement !

Je ne prends même pas la peine de répondre à Heechul. Une deuxième jambe est venue et je me retrouve prisonnier. La première question qui me vient à l'esprit est ''qui ?''. Je lève la tête et regarde autour de moi. Heechul parle avec Jongwoon et me tourne presque le dos, donc pas lui. A ma droite, Sungmin est trop occupé à écouter Kyuhyun, pas lui non plus. Kyuhyun est trop loin. Jungsu, face à Heechul, à les jambes croisées sur sa chaise, comme il le fait souvent. Je suis alors forcé de regarder la personne face à moi.  
Hyukjae regarde son assiette, la tête calée dans la paume de sa main gauche, la droite joue distraitement avec sa fourchette. Je ne peux pas vois ses yeux, cachés sous ses cils, mais je ne manque pas son petit air satisfait et son sourire victorieux. Forcément, c'est lui.  
Je tente de reculer mais cet imbécile de blond avait prévu le coup : il a lié ses deux chevilles autour de mon mollet et est solidement accroché, m'empêchant tous mouvements. Alors je vais pour lever ma jambe. Tout ce que j'arrive à faire est de me cogner violemment contre la table. Étouffant un juron en me pliant contre le bois, je me dépêche de reposer mon pied sur le sol.

\- Euh, Donghae, ça va ?  
\- Tu craches sur la table, et ensuite tu la frappe ! Elle t'a fait quelque chose ?  
\- C'est la table qui l'a frappé, Chul, ça se voit !  
\- Min' dit pas de conneries, la table est très gentille avec moi !  
\- Peut être, mais si elle fait de la discrimination envers les poissons ?

Ça fait bien longtemps que je n'écoute plus ce qu'ils disent. En fait, j'ai arrêté d'écouter en entendant un petit rire mal contenu s'échapper du blond. J'ai reporté mon attention sur lui et l'ai fixé d'un regard noir. Je n'ai rien changé quand il a levé la tête vers moi et m'a regardé à son tour.  
Il a l'air bien content de lui et fier d'avoir provoqué une réaction si vive de ma part. Moi, je suis furieux. Contre lui, autant que contre moi. Il ouvre la bouche et je lis sur ses lèvres : ''Tu ne t'échapperas pas'', ou peut être était-ce ''Tu ne m'échapperas pas'', je sais pas vraiment. Je lui renvois un regard encore plus énervé. Il me sourit et me fait signe de le suivre, après quoi il se lève et sort de la cantine, s'appuyant contre le mur face à la porte.  
Je soupire et me lève à mon tour, personne n'y fait spécialement attention, ils sont en plein débat sur la table. En marchant, je capte le regard encourageant d'Eunji et lui sourit avant de reprendre ma route. Je pousse la porte et, sans un regard pour le blond, tourne à droite avec l'idée de sortir dans la cours. Bien évidemment, j'avais aucune chance, mais j'ai voulu y croire. Hyuk retient mon bras avec un petit soupire.

\- Je me doutais que t'allais essayer de partir comme ça.

Cool, tant mieux, je suis ravi. Maintenant lâche-moi.

\- Hae, je peux savoir ce qu'il se passe depuis ce matin ? J'ai fais quelque chose de mal ? Si c'est le cas, je suis désolé, c'était pas intentionnel. Je veux pas te blesser. Tu le sais, pas vrai ?

Je serre les dents et me place violemment face à lui, dégageant mon bras de sa prise par la même occasion.

\- Ah oui ? Il y a même pas dix minutes, pourtant, je me suis blessé par ta faute.  
\- Tu parles de la table ? Ça te fais vraiment si mal ? Tu t'es juste cogné, c'est-  
\- C'est une métaphore. A chaque fois... A chaque fois, je finis par être blessé, juste un peu, mais au bout du compte, au bout d'un moment de quelques égratignures au même endroit, ça fait vraiment mal ! Tu t'en rends compte, de ça, ou pas ?! Je sais pas si ça t'amuse ou quoi de jouer comme ça avec moi, d'être proche de moi puis de m'ignorer la seconde d'après, de passer d'adorable à détestable en permanence, de me faire tourner en bourrique pour me mettre dans une putain de situation et de juste ricaner en me regardant me débattre ! J'en ai marre, Hyukjae ! Qu'est-ce que tu cherches ?!

Il ne répond pas. Son expression en ce moment est indescriptible. Un mélange de peine, de douleur et de culpabilité. Je commence à regretter, moi aussi. Même en étant énervé, ça ne me donne pas le droit de lui dire des choses pareilles, de tout lui lancer à la gueule comme ça...

\- Excuse-moi.

Quoi ? Tiens, il l'a dit avant moi.

\- Je suis désolé Hae, j'avais pas conscience de... Pardon. J'ai toujours été.. un peu.. comme ça.. tu vois ? J'ai jamais pensé que ça puisse te faire aussi mal. Désolé. J'ai été nul. Je... je veux pas te donner l'impression de me foutre de toi, parce que c'est pas le cas, tu sais... Je suis juste... indécis et .. hésitant... j'ai la trouille aussi, des fois, alors je fais n'importe quoi. Sans réfléchir vraiment.

Il ferme fortement les yeux puis les rouvre, me scotchant sur place. Il a l'air sincère... peut être qu'il l'est... Peut être... Sûrement, non ?  
Il avance vers moi et me prend dans ses bras, je me blotti contre lui. Il est plus grand que moi, au passage. Hyuk me caresse doucement les cheveux, me serrant contre lui.

\- Hae... Tu m'adores ou tu me détestes ? 


End file.
